Insidioso: Crónica de la Caída
by Le Confidant
Summary: —Los seres humanos son tan simples después de todo… —murmuró Alphonse mientras que en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.
1. La Bienvenida

**Nota de autor** (10-dic-2012): Decidí escribir Insidioso como drama criminal pues ese tipo de estilo me fascina muchísimo. Éste fic tiene la temática principal en el horror de tipo psicológico con suspenso como su temática secundaria. Lo que esto significa para ti, querido lector, es que leerás un fic de carácter sumamente oscuro el cual sacudirá tu manera de pensar y sentir, en otras palabras: **¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA CARDIACOS!** Así que si eres una de esas personas que se ofenden o afectan emocionalmente por lo llamado mindfuckery (juegos mentales) pues da marcha atrás y busca algo de tu agrado para leer pues aquí no lo vas a encontrar. La verdad es que esta historia está hecha para personas mayores de 21 años por su temática compleja y situaciones adultas, pero, está editada para el Rating M de fanfictionpuntonet. **La original se encuentra en archiveofourown (AO3) pero les advierto que la versión sin editar contiene situaciones muy fuertes.** Puedes encontrar en enlace a mi página de AO3 en mi profile. Lee la versión original si tienes 21 años o más y no te incomodan los temas sumamente fuertes.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia. Esta va a ser bastante diferente a mi primera (Codiciada). Voy a volver a usar a Ed, Winry y Al. **Este va a ser un darkfic de contenido muy fuerte.**

El Al de mi historia pasada era prácticamente un santo pero en esta es un vil demonio.

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

Claro que hay lemons pero estos están modificados según la descripción de Rating M. La historia original (Rating MA o NC-17) se va a encontrar en AO3. **El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile.**

**Quiero agradecer a Miu Furinji por su ayuda.**

Ahora les dejo y espero que les guste esta historia de horror.

~Le Confidant~

* * *

—¡Alphonse! —gritó Edward al ver a su hermano menor entre la pequeña multitud de personas que se habían bajado del tren proveniente de Ciudad Este. —¡Ya era hora que aparecieras por estos lugares hermanito!

—¡Hermano! —le contestó Al con una gran sonrisa. Acortó la distancia entre los dos y abrazó a Ed con fuerza. —No puedo creer que ya hace más de un año que no nos vemos.

—Si lo sé. Pero eso es tu propia culpa porque parece que no te querías despegar de Xing —Ed le contestó mientras su ceño se transformaba en uno travieso —¿O es que no te querías despegar de cierta "personita" que vive por allá?

Al miró a Ed y suspiró con aire de puro fastidio. —Mei es mi maestra de alkahestry además de ser mi amiga Ed. Que te quede claro es mi ma-es-tra y mi a-mi-ga nada más y nada menos que eso.

Ed se rió entre dientes tratando de contener lo más posible las ganas que tenía de tirarse al piso y reírse a carcajadas —Si tú lo dices Al.

El menor de los Elric frunció el ceño e ignoró el comentario sarcástico del mayor. Cogió su única maleta y le dio una senda palmada en la espalda a su hermano dejándolo casi sin aire.

—Vámonos ya Ed. No hagamos esperar ni un minuto más a la abuela ni a tu queridísima esposa.

Ed estaba aún tratando de recobrar el aire que le sacó el garrotazo que le propinó su hermano menor —Duerme con un ojo abierto Al. Duerme con ojo abierto —Le dijo con esa aire amenazante que suelen usar los hermanos cuando se pelean entre si.

Alphonse lo dejó con la palabra en la boca pues ya se había ido al carro de su hermano. Ed no le quedó mas remedio que tragarse el resto de sus palabras, dirigirse al auto, encenderlo y manejar hasta la antigua casa de los Rockbell.

—¡Abuela Pinako! Exclamó Al al ver a su querida abuela postiza que le recibía con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado muchacho? —le contestó Pinako mientras miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando a otra persona.

—¿Y la princesita Al?

Alphonse la miró con cara de incredulidad pues al parecer todos creían que él y Mei eran algo más que amigos.

«¡Ugh! Sendos idiotas.»

—Abuela ella y yo somos amigos y nada más —contestó de la manera más amable posible.

—¿Con que así es? —respondió la abuela —Lo que pasa es que este hermano tuyo le dice a todos lo contrario.

Al lanzó una mirada que mataba en dirección a donde estaba Ed parado —¡Edward!

—Perdona al pobre muchacho pues no sabe lo que hace —dijo una voz femenina que poco a poco se acercaba a la estancia.

—¡Hola Al! —exclamó Winry mentiras lo abrazaba intensamente —¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!

—¡Winry! —le contestó Al mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su cuñada.

«Mm. ¡Qué ricura!»

—¿Estás de visita o te piensas quedar permanentemente en Amestris? —preguntó la rubia cuando se despegó de su cuñado.

Al miró a todos seriamente antes de hablar —Ya no hay más nada para mi en Xing. Si, pienso quedarme en Amestris para abrir una clínica especializada en alkahestry- Así que he llegado para quedarme.

—¡Cómo extrañaba tu comida abuela! —le dijo a Pinako mientras estaba a punto de terminar su segundo plato de estofado.

«¡Ugh! Me vas a hacer vomitar lambiscón.»

—Al deja espacio para el postre —le dijo Winry con una sonrisa.

—Yo no sé como este hermano mío no está gordo con lo mucho que traga —se dirigió a Al en tono de burla.

—Pues yo no sé como tu no estas gordo pues según tengo entendido te la pasas de vago aquí en casa de la abuela —rebatió sarcásticamente Al.

—Para tu información yo si trabajo y mucho —contestó de mala manera el mayor al menor.

—Trabajas mucho porque tienes que hacer el trabajo dos veces ya que no lo haces bien de la primera —intercedió Pinako instigando más a su yerno.

—¡No te metas vieja decrépita! —le gritó Ed.

—Entonces no te comportes como un "pequeño", Ed —le rebatió con una sonrisa burlona que se le había dibujado en sus delgados labios.

Ed empezó a perder los estribos tras oír la palabra "pequeño". Ya él se acercaba a sus veintiún años y todavía no era capaz de controlarse acerca de su complejo de estatura.

—¡Basta Ed! —le gritó su esposa —¡Pareces niño!

Edward gruño entre dientes pero decidió calmarse pues no sabía si Winry llevaba consigo su famosa llave inglesa. No quería que ella le adornara su ya su magullada cabeza con una nueva contusión.

Winry se levantó, recogió los platos de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regresó tenía en sus manos una deliciosa tarta de manzana que había hecho especialmente para Al. Edward le ayudó a servir el postre y todos empezaron a comer de la deleitosa tarta.

—¡Esta riquísima como siempre Winry! —chilló Al con suma emoción.

—A la verdad que si te gusta la tarta de manzana que hace Winry —le contestó su hermano sorprendido con la imitación de niña que hizo Al.

—Ed claro que me encanta su tarta de manzana —le contestó un poco molesto con los desaires de su hermano.

«-y más te gusta esa tarta que tiene ella entre sus piernas.»

Inmediatamente Al tosió pues se ahogó con un pedazo de la tarta que estaba masticando.

—¿Estás bien Al? —Winry le preguntó preocupada.

—Si, si- sólo me ahogue un poco —respondió tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

«¡Ja, ja, ja!»

Al carraspeó la garganta —Si me disculpan ahora me retiro. Tengo mucho que desempacar —Se levantó y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de visitas.

«No me digas que te arruine la cena muchachito.»

Alphonse proseguía desempacando sus pertenencias y transfiriéndolas al armario.

«Yo sólo expreso lo que tú no te atreves decir.»

Al había terminado de desemparcar y acomodar. Con la toalla en mano Al estaba listo para darse un buen baño pero fue detenido frente al umbral de la puerta por su hermano.

—Al estoy feliz de que estés devuelta en casa —le dijo Ed mientras se tiraba encima de su cama pues tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su hermano menor.

—Yo también Hermano —le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

En esos momentos Winry se apareció en el umbral de la puerta —Ed me voy a dar un baño no me tardo mucho —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y después se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Ed no pudo contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujo en su rostro. Se levantó de la cama y se fue detrás de su esposa olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a conversar con Al.

—Hablamos mañana Al. ¡Buenas noches! —le dijo a su hermano con cierto apuro.

—¡Buenas noches Ed! —contestó el menor que ya tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza. Al se dirigió al baño de visitas y decidió darse un duchazo con agua bien fría.

Al estaba leyendo un libro de ficción cuando fue interrumpido por unos "ruidos" que provenían de la habitación continua a la suya.

«¡Vaya! Así que tenemos entretenimiento esta noche y si nos dejamos llevar por los ruidos podemos deducir que se la están pasando de maravilla esos dos.»

Alphonse se sonrojó pues podía oír claramente a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada. Tan claro eran los sonidos que parecía como si las paredes de esa vieja casa estuvieran hechas de cartón. Sintió que se le apretaba el pantalón de su pijama de sólo pensar en lo que estaban haciendo —Dios mío —dijo entre dientes.

«Ay pobrecito Alphonse- ¡Deja ya ese teatrito de virgen pudorosa que a mi no me convences!»

Al inhaló profundo para despejar su mente y prosiguió con su lectura pero los ruidos que se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la pared se hacían cada vez más altos.

«¿Qué estás esperando? No hiciste ese agujero en la pared por nada. Anda, observa y disfruta del espectáculo.»

—¡Cállate! —contestó Al.

«Vaya al fin y que me diriges la palabra.»

Al retomó su libro e intentó continuar su lectura pero sólo pensaba en el pequeño agujero que había hecho en la pared. Lo había hecho en uno de esos "impulsos" que le ocurrían últimamente. La verdad era que se moría de ganas por mirar lo que hacían su hermano y su cuñada.

«¿Ves? Te lo he estado diciendo muchachito. Yo sé lo que tú deseas más que nadie. Date ese gustazo- no hay nada de malo con mirar.»

—¡Te dije que te callaras ya! —dijo ahora con furia.

Un gemido de placer que soltó Winry fue todo lo que le tomó para mirar atravéz del agujero en la pared.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que débil es la carne!»

Ed estaba más que satisfecho con el gemido que le había sacado a Winry. Le encantaba oír como su mujer se deshacía de puro placer entre sus brazos y continuó con sus actos. Esto hizo que Winry se estremeciera aún más. Ella le tomó su cabeza y la atrajo a su cara para poder enlazar su boca con la suya en un apasionado beso. Ed seguía tocándola por todos los rincones de su cuerpo mientras se besaban. Winry tomó las riendas del juego cuando lo volteó y se sentó encima de su esposo. Ella lo miró con deseo y se deslizó hacia el área entre sus piernas.

—¡Ah Winry- Sigue! —exclamó su esposo.

[—Si sigue.]

Winry continuó con el ritmo haciendo que el cuerpo de Ed se contorcionara. Poco después Winry se detuvo pues no quería que su amado llegara al clímax sin ella. Ed se quedó mirándola como una fiera mientras jadeaba. La volteó y se abalanzó sobre ella pinchandola debajo de él. Empezó a besarla con más fuerza mientras una de sus manos se posaba entre sus piernas.

—Tómame Ed —dijo entre jadeos.

La danza de sus cuerpos fue intensa y apasionada.

—Winry- susurró Ed en su oído.

[—Mm- Winry-]

Winry se aferró de los hombros de su esposo pues sentía que los dos iban a terminar pronto.

—Ya no puedo aguantar más Winry —le dijo Ed entre jadeos que se hacían más frecuentes.

[—No te detengas- un poco más Winry. Me falta un poco más-]

Winry lo acercó y le besó. Poco después los dos entraron en un clímax intenso. Marido y mujer permanecieron juntos por unos minutos cuando Ed se movió de posición y se acostó a su lado. Estuvieron abrazados uno del otro por un largo rato hasta que los venció el sueño y el cansancio.

Al se volteó y se deslizó contra la pared. Se miró su mano que estaba cubierta de su esperma y cerró sus ojos.

«¡Que patético eres! ¿Porqué no entraste a su cuarto y te uniste a la acción? No es como si fueras extraño a ese tipo de perversiones. ¿Te acuerdas de todas esas noches en el palacio imperial cuando tú-»

—No me hables —dijo Al con una voz cansada.

«¿Me pregunto a quien de los dos te hubieras tirado? ¿A la chica de tus sueños- o a tu queridísimo hermano? Acuérdate que yo sé de todos tus más oscuros deseos.»

Él se levantó tambaleante pues le pesaban las piernas. Cogió su toalla y se dirigió al baño. Se volvió a bañar pues se sentía incómodo con lo que había hecho en su cuarto hacía un rato atrás. Como no había nadie despierto decidió salir con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y vestirse en su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y se apretó el muslo izquierdo con amargura.

«Esa marca no va a desaparecer.»

—Eso lo sé pero no quita que me de repugnancia tenerla —respondió Al con indignación.

«¿Porqué? ¿Te recuerda que ya no eres humano? ¿O es porque no me quieres aceptar?»

Al se quedo callado.

«Quieras o no tú y yo somos uno.»

—¡Te dije que te callaras ya Envy!

* * *

N/A: Mi trabajo fue eficiente si se sienten horrorizados, asqueados y confundidos. Hay una razón porque empece la historia de esta manera y suena cliché pero la razón se sabrá en mientras se desenvuelve la historia. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia. ¡R&R!


	2. Entre La Espada y La Pared

Creo que espante a par de ustedes con la manera que empezó esta historia. Como escribió Yo was here XD y mi beta Miu Furinji esta historia es de temática madura y diferente. Es una historia de horror, drama y tragedia con muchas situaciones chocantes y un final inesperado.

Ahora les dejo con la historia de Al después de haber recobrado su cuerpo. UA.

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

Claro que hay lemons pero estos están modificados según la descripción de Rating M. La historia original (Rating MA o NC-17) se va a encontrar en AO3. **El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile.**

* * *

Alphonse acababa de escribir la última entrada en su diario cuando fue atacado por una fuerte punzada. Esta vez la sintió detrás de su ojo derecho. Por puro reflejo soltó su bolígrafo y puso su mano sobre dicho ojo. Al tenía una mueca de amargura dibujada en su cara pues ya sabia que ése era el principio de uno de esos "cambios" que le estaban ocurriendo cada vez con más frequencia. Selló su diario con alquimia y lo guardo nuevamente en su armario. Tenía que moverse rápido pues la segunda etapa estaba por comenzar. Al ya sentía que la migraña empezaba a apoderarse de su cabeza. Estaba sintiéndose peor que nunca y decidió acostarse un rato hasta que se le pasara. Ya acostado en su cama se puso un brazo encima de su cara y cerró los ojos. Se quedó quieto esperando que se le pasara el malestar.

Le avergonzaba y aterraba la manera que sa había comportado hacía unas horas atrás. Él se había jalado una a cortesía de lo que su hermano y cuñada estaban haciendo en la privacidad de su cuarto. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eran su hermano y su cuñada! Alphonse arrugó el ceño pues sentía que la repugnancia iba invadiendo cada rincón de su ser.

«No entiendo porque estas así.»

—Lo que pasó fue tu culpa desgraciado.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo creer que te hagas la víctima queridísimo Al. Tu querías eso y yo sólo te di un pequeño empujón.»

Al sabía que era cierto lo que decía ese maldito parasito que llevaba dentro y eso era lo que más le angustiaba.

La primera vez que sintió que algo no andaba bien fue tres meses después que Ed lo sacó del Portal de la Verdad. Había despertado en su cama de hospital con una sensación de desespero y angustia. Recordó que sólo había sentido algo parecido cuando su alma fue sometida por el homúnculo Pride. En ese entonces Al no le quiso dar mucho énfasis a ese asunto pues pensó que estaba delirando por el estado tan desgastado de su cuerpo.

Al año de haber recobrado su cuerpo volvió a sentir esa nefasta sensación solo que ahora podía jurar que había algo alojado su mente. Aún así él volvió a ignorar lo que le ocurría concluyendo que aún no estaba del todo recuperado y que esa sensación desaparecería por completo con el transcurso del tiempo.

Para su mala suerte eso nunca ocurrió pues poco después empezó a tener pesadillas con los homúnculos a los que Ed y él se habían enfrentado unos cuantos años atrás. En sus pesadillas Al veía como todos sus seres queridos eran masacrados por esos malditos monstruos y cuando le llegaba su turno para morir era Envy quien lo sometía mientras le apuñalaba la frente una y otra vez entre un mar de risas sádicas. Cuando Al empezó a oír esa sádica risa a plena luz del día fue cuando empezó a verdaderamente preocuparse por lo que le pasaba. Ya sea por vergüenza o por orgullo calló su inquietud y en silencio comenzó a tomar las cartas sobre el asunto.

Primero Al tenía que encontrar la manera de entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Decidió comentarle a su hermano sobre comenzar un nuevo viaje de exploración e investigación fuera de los confines de Amestris. Decidieron que él se encaminaría hacia el este y Ed hacia el oeste. Alphonse estaba esperanzado que con el aprendizaje en alkahestry iba a poder solucionar su problema de una vez y por todas.

En Xing aprendió con ayuda de Mei Chang a sentir el pulso del dragón. También aprendió la disciplina de la meditación lo cual resultó en una herramienta efectiva para poder examinar todos los rincones de su alma, cuerpo y mente. Al poco tiempo pudo localizar con presición la presencia invasora. Reconoció que la entidad era maligna e impura y fue entonces cuando decidió erradicarla de su ser lo antes posible con la ayuda de alkahestry.

Alphonse le imploró a Mei que le enseñara una técnica avanzada de purificación, la cual él pensaba que le iba a ayudar con eficiencia, pero Mei se rehusó completamente en enseñarle dicha técnica pues todavía él no estaba adecuadamente entrenado para ello. Alphonse a escondidas de Mei tomó prestados los antiguos rollos que describían dicha técnica de purificación. Se memorizó todos los pasos y cuando estuvo listo decidió poner la técnica en acción. La subsecuente reacción casi lo mata.

Fue Mei quien lo encontró tirado en el suelo de su habitación con la vida colgando de un hilo. Ella se sintió responsable de lo que había ocurrido y se encargó de cuidarle hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. En una de las sesiones de sanación la princesa sintió una discordancia en el qi de Al pero se quedo callada al respecto y optó por observar a su estudiante.

Después del penoso altercado fue cuando Al verdaderamente empezó a sentirse diferente. Esa presencia le seducía, le hacía ver la vida de una manera diferente, le hacía actuar de manera diferente tanto así que empezó a seguirle la corriente al emperador sobre las insinuaciones y los subsecuentes juegos de seducción que éste tenía para con su persona.

El día que oyó al maldito de Envy por primera vez se había quedado espantado pues ocurrió mientras meditaba. Pensó que había sido su imaginación que le había jugado una broma pesada pero cuando escuchó la voz por segunda vez tragó profundo. El homúnculo lo saludó como si nada. Al no le quería responder pues no le quería reconocer.

Tanto fue su desespero por erradicar al homúnculo que intentó nuevamente purificarse, ésta vez usando técnicas que ya había amaestrado, pero lo único que logró con esas técnicas fue convulsionar hasta quedar inconsciente. Cuando volvió en si lo primero que notó fue que Mei estaba nuevamente junto a él. Al le brindó una penosa sonrisa pero ella no le respondió su gesto. Sólo se le quedó mirando con un aire de miedo y lástima. Cuando por fin le dirigió la palabra fue para decirle que él ya no era su estudiante, que no le podía ayudar y que lo mejor era que volviera a Amestris lo antes posible.

Alphonse no comprendía porque Mei estaba actuando de manera tan fría con él y fue cuando le pidió explicaciones sobre su decisión. Ella sólo le señalo su muslo izquierdo y fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez la marca del ouroboros.

Días después se encontraba abordando un tren de camino a Amestris.

En esos cuatro años que habían pasado desde que estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo humano, Al no había podido hacer mucho avance con respecto a su "condición". Había determinado que éste Envy no era el mismo homúnculo que ellos habían enfrentado.

Ya había hecho pruebas y terminó fracasando en su intento de usar las destrezas de cambio de forma del Envy que conocía. Al parecer él no poseía esa habilidad. Tampoco poseía la habilidad de regeneración de los homúnculos pero por alguna razón aún tenía la habilidad de hacer alquimia sin el uso de un círculo.

También había concluido que su caso no era como el de Ling quien había dejado que Greed tomara posesión y control de su cuerpo. Había llegado a la hipótesis que este Envy se había incorporado a él durante el cambio de dimensiones entre dónde se encontraba alojada La Verdad y Amestris.

Para Al ese homúnculo era como un dañino parásito que insidiosamente se iba apoderando de su ser pues estaba claro que se le hacia tan fácil al homúnculo de torcer y corroer sus pensamientos o de jugar con sus emociones.

Fue un iluso al pensar que por su propia cuenta iba a poder erradicar al homúnculo de su ser. Lo que logró fue abrir una caja de Pandora y ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared. Había tardado en volver a Amestris, especialmente a Risembul, pues no encontraba la manera de explicarle a su hermano todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No quería que su hermano se echara la carga de sus problemas una nueva vez pero sabía había llegado al límite de su entendimiento y no le quedaba más remedio que buscar de su ayuda. Tal vez su hermano iba a poder ver una solución que a él le pasó por desapercibida.

«Tu queridísimo hermano no lo va a comprender.»

Al se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para echarse agua fría en la cara.

«Él ahora tiene nueva familia y una esposa locamente enamorada de él. ¿Quién te dice que él va a echar todo eso para un lado sólo por atenderte a ti?»

—Es mi hermano y no me va a abandonar.

«Eso dices pero su naturaleza es muy egoísta. Va a resultar tan desgraciado como tu "querida princesita".»

Alphonse retornó a su recámara y se volvió a acostar. El sol ya estaba a punto de salir y pronto todos se iban a despertar.

«Eres un monstruo Alphonse Elric. Acéptalo ya y vivamos en armonía.»

—Ya veremos maldito engendro. Para todo siempre hay una solución.

«Vamos a permanecer juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe queridísimo Al.»

* * *

N/A: Espero que este capítulo ayude a que entiendan la posición en que se encuentra el pobre Al.

¡Gracias por haber leído mi historia! Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar escrito un review.

De por cierto Miu Furinji tiene una historia EdWin de UA que esta buenísima. Se llama El Arte de la Seducción. ¡Chequeala!

(n_n)


	3. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

El capitulo 2 fue medio aburrido lo se, pero era necesario pues tengo que cementar la historia de manera que haga lógica cuando empiece lo bueno (mejor dicho lo malo). Este capítulo también es taimado y esta centrado en los hermanos.

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

Claro que hay lemons pero estos están modificados según la descripción de Rating M. La historia original (Rating MA o NC-17) se va a encontrar en AO3. **El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde la llegada de Al a la casa de los Rockbell. Alphonse pensaba que era una bendición el haber podido contener al homúnculo durante todo ese tiempo transcurrido. Había logrado un nivel tan eficaz de control que ya casi ni oía los insultos del homúnculo o sus insinuaciones indecorosas. Alphonse actuó con precisión durante esos escasos momentos de paz. Lo primero que hizo fue sellar con alquimia el agujero que había hecho en la pared de su cuarto y después engrosó dicha pared para así no tener que estar oyendo cosas que no quería oír provenientes del cuarto matrimonial.

Al estaba sentado debajo de un árbol mientras hacia un ejercicio de meditación. Había descubierto que sus sesiones de meditación eran cada vez más efectivas desde que había puesto a Envy bajo su control. Él se sentía más confiado acerca de sus destrezas en alkahestry. Estaba contento pues había podido calmar esas migrañas que había sufrido por meses desde su fallido intento con la técnica avanzada de purificación.

—No sé como puedes quedarte así de quieto Al. Si fuera yo ya me hubiera quedado calvo con el desespero.

Su concentración se arruinó por completo al oír a su querido hermano mofarse de él —Se llama meditación Ed, una disiplina esencial para efectuar correctamente las transmutaciones de alkahestry además ayuda al que medita a llevar una vida más balanceada y en harmonía con el pulso del dragón —Al abrió sus ojos y miro a su hermano mayor antes de proseguir con su sermoneo —Por no tener disciplina es que siempre te metes en líos con todo y todos Hermano.

—Si, si, bla, bla —le contestó el mayor mientras rodaba los ojos hacia atrás —No vine hasta aquí para oír tus sermoneos Al. Vine para preguntarte si querías acompañarme al centro del pueblo pues tengo una diligencia que hacer allí.

—Está bien Hermano pero espero que no te tardes pues tengo que llegar a tiempo para hacer la cena ya que soy el encargado de alimentar a todos en esta casa.

—Va a ser algo rápido te lo prometo —le respondió Ed mientras sus pensamientos se concentraban en el prospecto de una buena comida hecha en casa —¿Qué piensas preparar hermanito?

Al le miró con incredulidad tras el súbito cambio de tema de Ed. No entendía como su hermano mayor pudiera llevar una vida tan simple y despreocupada.

—¿Qué? —gimoteó Ed cuando notó una irritación marcada en la cara de Al.

—No es nada Ed. Creo que es una buena idea de ir contigo así consigo un buen vino que acompañe el quiché de jamón que voy a preparar más tarde.

Ed no pudo contener su emoción —¿Es una de las recetas de mamá verdad?

—Si. Al fin la pude descifrar correctamente —le contestó Al con cierto aire de tristeza pues recordó la dulce sonrisa de su querida madre que en paz descanse —Espero que me quede tan bueno como le quedaba a ella.

—No dudo de que va a ser así Al —dijo Ed con una sonrisa tierna.

Edward le extendió una mano a su hermano para ayudarle a lavantarse —Bueno vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde.

Ed y Al acababan de salir del pequeño y único supermercado que había en Risembul. Salieron del local con otros artículos además del vino blanco para la cena. Edward se había antojado de una tarta de limón para comerla esa misma tarde. Al sabía cocinar delicias pero no era muy diestro en la confitería y pastelería como lo eran Winry y Pinako.

—¿Acaso no puedes cenar sin tener que atragantarte con dulces Ed? —recalca Al un poco molesto con él pues éste lo había dejado cargando con todas las bolsas mientras él solo cargaba con un sobre de manila.

Al se quedó mirando el sobre. El color, textura y tamaño era exactamente igual a los que usaba la milicia para los reportes y otras cosas de esa índole.

—¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es Hermano? —preguntó con curiosidad a su hermano mayor.

Ed apretó el sobre un poco cuando Al inquirió acerca de éste —Si Al es un reporte militar —admitió entre dientes.

Alphonse se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano —¿Volviste a firmar?

Ed lo miró con aire de fastidio, no porque su hermano menor lo estuviera cuestionando, sino porque todo lo militar siempre le había causado cierto fastidio.

—Más o menos Al. He estado haciendo trabajos por contrato para la milicia.

Al se quedó callado pues era la primera vez que oía a Ed hablar sobre eso.

—Mustang me lo pidió de favor —añadió Edward tras el incómodo silencio de su hermano.

—¿Entonces has estado trabajando a escondidas de Winry y de la abuela?

—No. Ellas saben —dijo Ed mirando hacia el suelo con cierto aire de vergüenza.

—¡Guau Hermano! Y yo pensaba que tú te la pasabas de mantenido en casa de la abuela —contestó Al en tono de burla.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Al se reía de su reacción.

Ya se habían alejado del centro de la pequeña cuidad y estaban en el depósito de trenes. Edward se puso a mirar alrededor como si estuviera esperando a alguien. De pronto salió una figura detrás de un vagón oxidado. La persona llevaba puesto el uniforme azul de la milicia de Amestris y por lo que se veía era un sargento.

—Buenas tardes señor Elric —se dirigió el sargento hacia Ed.

—¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames señor- Danny!

—¡Perdone señor! Digo Edward, digo Ed —contestó asustado el sargento pues ya conocía muy bien el mal genio del ex-alquimista.

Ed dijo algo que sonó como una ristra de insultos entre dientes, se calmó y luego se acercó al soldado —¿Cómo esta la familia Danny?

—Bien bien señ- Ed. Maggie esta ya a punto de dar a luz y el pequeño Tim sigue tan travieso como siempre.

Edward se río ampliamente —¡Que bueno Danny! —le dio una palmadota en la espalda al sargento que casi le deja sin aire —Ahora más que nunca vas a tener que ajustarte esos pantalones y trabajar bien duro por ellos.

—¡Si señor!

Ed suspiró frustrado pues le hervía la sangre que alguien lo llamara señor —Bueno aquí esta el informe que el Bastardo esta esperando. Acuérdate que nadie debe ver los contenidos de ese sobre.

El sargento Smith trago profundo y agarró el sobre con manos levemente temblorosas —¡Si señor!

—¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me digas Ed, sargento!

El pobre soldado se quedó helado en su sitio.

—¡Hermano! Deja al pobre hombre en paz —gritó Alphonse detrás de las bolsas de supermercado.

Ed se volteó para ver la cara disgustada que ahora se asomaba entre medio de dichas bolsas —¡Smith! —gritó Ed dirigiéndose al sargento.

El pobre sargento estaba más tenso que las cuerdas de una guitarra —¡Señor!

—Esté es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric. Dale las gracias por haberte defendido sargento.

—¡Gracias señor Elric por haberme defendido! —contestó el asustado soldado.

Alphonse se sonrojó pues sentía que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza por el acoso despiadado de su hermano hacia el sargento.

—Sólo dime Al, Sargento Smith —le respondió con gentileza.

—¿Vez Al? ¿Molesta que le llamen a uno señor verdad? —dijo Ed con voz vacilante.

Alphonse sólo suspiró y decidió ignorar las idioteces de su hermano.

—Ejem —carraspeó el sargento.

Ed y Al se voltearon para verlo simultáneamente.

—El general de brigada Mustang me pidió que le entregara esto —dijo el sargento mientras sacaba otro sobre de su mochila de cuero.

—¿Acaso ese bastardo no piensa dejarme en paz? —gruñó Ed para si mismo —¡Eso me pasa por ser tan blandito!

Edward agarró el sobre de las manos del sargento y lo apretó con fuerza —¿Eso es todo?

—Si señ- digo Ed —respondió el sargento.

—Entonces se puede retirar, pero antes le tengo un recado verbal al generalísimo —dijo Ed en el tono más sarcástico que pudiera usar —Dile que dijo Acero que no. me. joda. más.

El soldado tragó profundo ante la brusquedad de las palabras de Ed —¡Entendido!

Edward lo despidió con un saludo militar y el sargento desapareció de su vista inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto Al seguía en su lugar, perplejo con lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Al a su hermano mientras caminaban de vuelta al auto.

—¿Eso? Nada. Sólo un intercambio de informes —respondió Ed con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su cara.

—No había necesidad de torturar al pobre hombre Ed —sermoneó Al.

—No, no la había pero fue divertido ¿No crees?

—¿Qué clase de trabajo estas haciendo para el general Mustang Hermano? —preguntó Alphonse cambiando el tema.

—Trabajos para la División de Intelligencia —respondió Ed mientras lo miraba con cierta amargura —He estado ayudando a ese departamento con casos complicados. Asesinatos, lavado de dinero, drogas- bueno corrupción en todo su apogeo.

Al lo miro con seriedad —¿Es el antiguo trabajo del Señor Hughes verdad?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron levemente por el dolor que sentía su alma al pensar en ése hombre había dado su vida para que ellos cumplieran sus metas de poder recobrar sus cuerpos —Si Al- ese puesto no lo han podido llenar desde su muerte.

—Hermano —fue lo único que Al pudo decir pues no habían palabras reconfortantes que aliviaran tan amargo recuerdo.

—Mustang me ha estado hostigando por meses para que yo tome ese puesto. Dice que nadie ha podido hacer ese trabajo mejor que yo.

—¿Y ese sobre?

—Contiene boletos de tren con destino a Central y una carta de autorización para una estadía de dos semanas en el Hotel Central. Ha estado enviándome eso ya hace cuatro meses. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre mis "alternativas de empleo" —dijo Ed mientras volvía a apretar el sobre que llevaba en la mano —Según el Bastardo, él me envía dos boletos con la excusa de que saque a mi mujer a la ciudad para pasen una nueva luna de miel en la fabulosa Cuidad Central.

Al se rió para si mismo lo que atrajo una mirada fulminante de Ed hacia su persona —¿Piensas volver a la milicia Ed? —le preguntó con un tono sombrío.

—No sé Al. No sé —respondió el mayor mientras miraba hacia la nada —Todo este tiempo he estado haciendo esos trabajos por respeto a la memoria de Hughes-

—Porque él sacrificó su vida por nuestra causa —añadió Al.

Ed asintió con la cabeza —Winry y Pinako me apoyan en esto Al pero no sé- Yo solo entré en la milicia porque quería tener más opciones para devolverte a tu verdadero cuerpo.

Al se quedo callado por unos instantes mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para dirigirse a su hermano —¿Has ayudado a que la justicia prevalezca Hermano?

—Si. Muchos casos han sido resueltos gracias a mi ayuda.

—¿Entonces que esperas?

Edward se quedo sin palabras.

—Entiendo al General, Hermano. Tú eres una persona de confianza que posee un gran intelecto y aún más grande corazón. Siempre te han molestado las injusticias y siempre hacías algo por ayudar a los más desamparados cuando eras parte de la milicia- igual que el Señor Hughes. Si Winry y la abuela te apoyan ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Además cuentas con todo mi apoyo Hermano. Yo sé que puedes con el puesto y además harías a Hughes feliz desde donde quiera que esté.

Ed tenía una mirada de alivio dibujada en su cara —Voy para Central en tres días.

—¡Así se habla Hermano! —sonrió Al —Acuérdate de llevar a Winry —añadió seguido de una guiñada.

Era el turno de Ed para enrojecerse.

—Hermano ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada sobre tus trabajitos para Mustang? —preguntó Al después de haber recorrido la mitad del camino.

«¡Obvio! Ya tú no eres importante para él querido.»

Al se detuvo súbitamente y con los ojos buen abiertos. Tenía una mirada de pánico marcada en su cara. Apretó las bolsas que cargaba como si su vida dependiera de ellas.

—¿Alphonse? —preguntó su hermano con tono de preocupación.

Al sentía que su corazón se iba a escapar del pecho —Cálmate Alphonse —Se dijo a si mismo.

Edward le tocó el hombro —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, si. No es nada. Vamos a seguir caminando que se hace tarde para cocinar.

Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando y fue Ed el que rompió el silencio al par de minutos.

—No te dije nada porque no sabía si te ibas a oponer a que aún tuviera enlaces con la milicia. Tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado a causa de ellos —le confesó Ed con toda sinceridad.

Al sonrió pues la confesión de su hermano le había tocado hondo —Te entiendo Ed, más de lo que tú te imaginas —se dijo para si mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo Al?

El menor de los Elric se sobresaltó pues nunca pensó que Edward lo podía escuchar —Ed-

El mayor se quedó esperando a que él continuara.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Algo acerca de mi. Algo que he escondido por un largo tiempo, por miedo y vergüenza-

—¿Te pasó algo en Xing? —intercedió Ed de súbito así tomando el papel de hermano protector.

«¡Qué hermosura! Tu hermano esta "preocupado" por ti.»

Al sintió una punzada fuertísima en la frente tras oír al homúnculo. Esto le causó que tirara al suelo las bolsas que cargaba. La botella de vino estalló en mil pedazos. Al se estremeció ya que tomó eso como un mal augurio pues no pudo dejar de asociar la botella con el estado frágil en que se encontraba en esos momentos. Empezó a tambalear del dolor y hubiera caído al suelo si no es porque su hermano lo aguantó con sus brazos.

—¡Al! —gritó el mayor lleno de pánico.

—Migraña —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¡Te voy a llevar al hospital ahora! —le dijo Ed mientras se echaba al menor al hombro.

—¡No! —le gritó Al del miedo —Estoy bien. Ya se me esta pasando. Vamos a la casa.

Edward frunció el ceño —Como quieras. Pero me debes una explicación.

Al lo miró débilmente a causa del dolor que había sentido hacía unos minutos atrás —Lo sé pero primero ve a Central con Winry. Te prometo que hablaremos cuando regreses.

«Ja, ja, ja. ¡Que marica eres! Me aparezco de nuevo y te haces una mierda.»

Al se estremeció nuevamente al oír al homúnculo. Dudo por un momento si iba a poder conseguir la manera de erradicar al maldito homúnculo de su cuerpo o si iba a tener que vivir el resto de su vida con ese parásito que lentamente lo carcomía por dentro.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me encantaría saber que piensan de esta historia así que no sean malos y escriban un review.

:'(

Quiero agradecer a todos, especialmente a todos los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar escrito un review.

Miu Furinji tiene otra nueva historia EdWin de UA en época victoriana que esta picara. Se llama Juegos de Pasión. ¡Chequeala!

Ciao!


	4. La Ciudad Central y el Bastardo

¡Gracias por los reviews! Y gracias a Miss Pringles por comentar detalladamente sobre esta historia. Tus sugerencias me han ayudado mucho :D

Yo was here XD - Acerca de tu review, si algo parecido es lo que esta pasando con Al... y Al no es gay. El Al de mi historia tanto raspa como pinta como decimos por aca en mi islita. Es bisexual. Mis razones: 1) Pienso que Al no tiene una identidad sexual definida ya que paso unos años cruciales como una armadura. 2) Envy es un homunculo androgeno asi que pues no hay inclinacion sexual. Esta es la razon principal de su distorcion.

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

Claro que hay lemons pero estos están modificados según la descripción de Rating M. La historia original (Rating MA o NC-17) se va a encontrar en AO3. **El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile.**

* * *

La primavera siempre había sido una de las épocas en que mas relucía ciudad Central. Ed y Winry apenas acababan de salir del tren cuando sintieron la voz retumbante que sólo Alex Louis Armstrong poseía. Ed lo pudo divisar en la distancia por el curioso centelleo que siempre le rodeaba ese hombre.

—¡Edward Elric! —exclamó el alquimista estatal en su voz estrepitosa.

Con pasos agigantados Alex llegó rápidamente hasta Ed y Winry. El grandulón le dio tan fuerte abrazo a Ed que Winry juro que podía oír los huesos de su pobre esposo crujir ante la fuerza desmedida del mayor Armstrong. Alex dejo caer de su sofocador abrazo al pobre ex-alquimista para saludar galantemente a Winry —Muy buenas tardes hermosa dama. Espero que el largo viaje no haya sido mucha incomodidad para ustedes.

Winry se sonrojó ante las palabras de aquel tierno gigante —Si mayor Armstrong. Todo estuvo de maravilla. A la verdad que si hubiera sabido que viajar en primera clase era así de cómodo hubiera hecho que Edward siempre hubiera comprado ese tipo de asientos.

—La cabina común era lo único que la milicia me pagaba Winry —dijo Edward mientras de ponía de pie.

—¿No era que te "pesaba" gastar tu dinero Ed?

—¿Me estas diciendo tacaño Winry? —dijo Ed con enfado.

—Eso lo dijiste tú —le contestó Winry con voz desafiante.

—Bueno mis queridos amigos eso es tema que deben discutir a puerta cerrada —intercedió Armstrong antes de que la pelea entre los jóvenes llegara a proporciones descomunales.

Ed y Winry se sonrojaron de la vergüenza e inmediatamente cesaron el argumento mezquino.

—¿El general Mustang lo envió para que fuera nuestra escolta mayor? —le preguntó Winry.

—Si es así. El general quería que los escoltara primero al hotel y después que escoltara a Edward hasta el Comando General —le respondió Armstrong.

—Así el Bastardo se asegura de que su "rehén" no se escape de sus garras —añadió Ed entre dientes.

—¡Ed! —le gritó su esposa a modo de regaño —Ten más respeto cuando hablas del general.

—¡Pero si es la verdad Winry! —se quejó Ed.

—¡Ejem! El conductor del automóvil nos esta esperando —volvió a interceder el alquimista estatal.

Los dos jóvenes cesaron de pelear y siguieron al mayor hasta el auto en completo silencio.

—!Guau! —exclamó Winry al ver la suite que estaba reservada para ellos en el Hotel Central.

Edward también se habia quedado sorprendido ante tanta opulencia —A la verdad que siempre busca una manera de restregar en cara su influencia — se dijo a si mismo.

—Bueno Ewdard por favor despídete de tu bella dama. El general nos esta esperando —dijo el mayor Armstrong después ayudar a colocar todos las maletas dentro de la habitación.

—Si, si ya voy —respondió Ed a regañadientes. Miró a su bella esposa que aún estaba revisando cada esquina de la elegante suite —Winry me tengo que ir. Te veo en la tarde.

—Está bien Ed —ella le contestó sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras pues estaba ocupada admirando unas chucherías que había encontrado en el lujoso baño.

Ed sonrió ya que estaba acostumbrado a las mañas de su esposa. Se dirigió a la puerta y se volteó hacia el mayor —Vámonos.

El Comando Central se veía intacto. No había ni un rastro de los daños que éste lugar había sufrido en el Día Prometido, parecía como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido.

Cuando entró al cuartel si pudo admirar los cambios. Estos cambios eran debido a nuevas caras en viejos puestos. A Ed no le sorprendió mucho ese cambio pues ciudad Central había caído bajo otra corta guerra civil al año de haberse derrocado el régimen de King Bradley. Fueron dos semanas intensas donde las tropas de Grumman combatieron a una pequeña guerrilla compuesta de los ex-miembros del gabinete del viejo Führer. Las tácticas terroristas que usaron esa guerrilla causaron grandes estragos entre los soldados y los civiles. Eventualmente la falta de cohesión entre los líderes de la guerrilla fue el talón de Aquiles de ésta y eventualmente llevo a dicha guerrilla a ser aplastada por la fuerzas del nuevo Führer.

El mayor Armstrong y Edward caminaron hasta la nueva oficina del general de brigada Roy Mustang. La oficina tenía una similitud a la que Mustang tenía cuando era coronel.

El coronel Roy Mustang y la primera teniente Riza Hawkeye fueron ascendidos de rango después que regresaron de la campaña de rehabilitación en Ishval. Roy era ahora general de brigada mientras Riza subió varios rangos y tomó el puesto de Roy como la nueva coronel. Esto había traído serios cambios al "Equipo Mustang". Riza Hawkeye ya no trabajaba directamente como la asistente de Mustang. Breda, Fuery, Havoc y Falman fueron repartidos entre el general y la coronel. Hawkeye se quedó con el ahora primer teniente Jean Havoc y con el capitán Vato Falman mientras que Mustang tenía como a su asistente al nuevo primer teniente Heymans Breda mientras el sargento mayor Kain Fuery permanecía como "sus oídos".

Fue agradable ser recibido dentro de esa extraña oficina por una cara conocida, ya que el mayor Armstrong se había retirado después de cumplir y con dejarle en el territorio de Roy.

—¡Hola Edward! Como ha pasado el tiempo —exclamó Fuery al ver al ex-alquimista entrar en la oficina —Como puedes ves nada es el mismo desde que te retiraste —añadió.

—Si ya veo —respondió Ed con una cálida sonrisa.

—Aun así todo sigue igual por aquí —dijo Fuery devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—En otras palabras el Bastardo sigue siendo tan incompetente y vago como siempre —Ed dijo con desdén —Mejor dicho esta peor que nunca pues ya no tiene a la teniente como su niñera.

Fuery se rió forzadamente pues le incomodó los comentarios venenosos del rubio tal como siempre le habían incomodado —Ay Ed tu nunca cambias.

Edward se sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba molestar a Fuery.

—Edward aún no te he presentado al nuevo "Equipo Mustang" —le dijo Fuery cuando se levantó de su silla —Estos son el segundo teniente Robert Blackwell, la sargento Millie Culson y el sargento Danny Smith al que ya conoces.

Ed los miro a todos y les brindó una cálida sonrisa pero cuando miró a el sargento Smith su sonrisa cambio a una más amenazante. El sargento se tensó ante la expresión del ex-alquimista y se estremeció del miedo. Edward se rió para si mismo pues también le encantaba molestar a ese pobre hombre.

—¡Edward!

Se escuchó una voz que retumbaba y no era la de Armstrong. Ed dio media vuelta y vio al primer teniente Breda entrando en la oficina.

—!Hola Breda! —le respondió Ed.

—¿Y cómo te trata la vida de casado? Me imagino que aún sigue la luna de miel —le pregunto mientras le guiñaba pícaramente.

Ed sintió quería morirse de la vergüenza —Eso a ti no te incumbe —le respondió sumamente molesto.

El primer teniente se rió ampliamente pues seguía siendo tan fácil molestar al rubio —¿Sabes Ed? Yo no sé lo que te vas a hacer cuando hables con el general.

—Lo que diga o no diga ese bastardo me lo paso por el-

—¿Te lo pasas por dónde Acero? —inquirió la voz barítono del general Mustang.

Ed rodó los ojos y exhaló con aire de fastidio al oír la voz de su ex-comandante. Se volteó de mala gana pues no quería ver la cara arrogante del Bastardo.

Roy Mustang miró la hora en su reloj plateado lo más pausadamente posible —¡Increíble! Has llegado a tiempo para la convocatoria Acero. A la verdad que la vida de casado te ha sentado bien —dijo el general después que levanto la vista de su reloj.

—¿Qué otra opción tuve? Obligaste a Armstrong para que me trajera hasta aquí. Un poco más y pienso que trataste de sequestarme a mi y a mi mujer.

Una arrogante sonrisa de dibujo en el hermoso rostro del general —Me hieres Acero. Sólo quería asegurarme de que fueran escoltados como los importantes invitados que son para mi.

Edward gruño algo entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Déjate de mierdas ya.

—Está bien. Como tú quieras Acero —le contestó Roy mientras lo escoltaba a su oficina privada.

Edward se desplomó con brusquedad en la silla de visitas en la oficina privada del general. Después de que se acomodó se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Mustang se quedó observando las acciones juveniles del ex-alquimista lo que le hizo reírse para si mismo cosa que no pasó por desapercibida al rubio. El general se tomó todo su tiempo en sentarse dando alarde de sus modales elegantes y sofisticados simplemente para irritar a Edward.

—¿Sabes? —se dirigió a Ed con seriedad.

—¿Qué? —le contestó el rubio de mala gana.

—Voy a tener que comunicarle a la coronel Hawkeye que ganó la apuesta —le respondió Mustang con una arrogante sonrisa.

—¿Apuesta? ¿Aún siguen con la misma mierda? —dijo Ed con desdén.

—Si Acero, tú sabes muy bien que eso es parte integral para salvaguardar la moral entre los subordinados —dijo con voz flemática. —El equipo de trabajo de la coronel apostó que tu ibas a venir a verme antes de seis meses y mi equipo dijo que ibas a tardar más de eso en verme —añadió con gestos exagerados de indignación.

Ed miró a Roy con incredulidad ante su descaro. Al paracer ciertas cosas no habían cambiado en nada y al parecer el seguía siendo el centro de las burlas en ese lugar. Estaba tan molesto que ya hasta enseñaba los dientes. Ed se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta —Yo no vine hasta acá para ser el centro de entretenimiento de ustedes y menos de ti. ¡Adiós!

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea? —le preguntó Mustang antes de que Ed saliera por la puerta.

Ed se detuvo en seco y se volteó. Sus ojos aun despedían coraje —Alphonse —le contestó.

Roy volvió a sonreír —Me imaginaba que esa "voz de la razón" te iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

—Dijo que yo si podía hacer una gran diferencia si estaba a cargo del puesto de Hughes —le contestó con un tono levemente sombrío.

—Yo no tengo la mas mínima duda de eso —le respondió con ese mismo tono sombrío tras recordar a su mejor amigo que en paz descanse —¿Y tu esposa ésta de acuerdo?

—Ella me apoya incondicionalmente —le contestó con cierto orgullo.

Roy suspiró —¡Que dedicación! Cómo me gustaría encontrar a alguien así.

—¿Y que demonios es Hawkeye para ti bastardo? —exclamó el rubio.

—Una compañera militar —respondió Mustang con arrogancia.

—Aja, en tu casa te lo creen idiota —le dijo con coraje.

—Acero, ¿no debo recordarte acerca de la regla en contra de la fraternizacion verdad?

—Déjate de idioteces bastardo que todos aquí y te repito que TODOS aqui saben lo que TÚ y la ex-primera teniente hacían tras puertas cerradas —Ed le recalca mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Hablando de eso. Explícame ¿Que tu crees que ocurría? ¿Acaso eran ese tipo de "cosas" como las que pasaban entre tú y tu mecánica mientras te "hacia" un mantenimiento? —la sonrisa del general se amplio al terminar de enfatizar ésas últimas palabras.

La cara de Ed estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza —¡Eso a ti no te incumbe maldito! ¡Y no me cambies el tema!

Roy no pudo aguantar reírse a carcajadas pues había encontrado otro punto débil para usar en contra del rubio —Si hubiera sabido con anterioridad que te incomodaba tanto hablar de sexo lo hubiera añadido al repertorio de comentarios acerca de tu estatura.

Ed no dijo nada. Sabía que le había salido el tiro por la culata —¿Cual es el próximo paso? —preguntó Ed con resignación.

—Entrarías rápidamente a la milicia después de firmar. Ciertos protocolos como entrenamiento básico serán omitidos. Ocuparás el rango de teniente coronel y tendrás que asistir a una escuela de oficiales por seis meses antes de tomar tu puesto en la División de Intelligencia. Tendrás oficina propia y los subordinados que estaban al mando del fallecido general de brigada Maes Hughes a tu disposición.

—¿Escuela de oficiales? —preguntó Ed en modo de queja.

—Si Ed todo personal militar con el rango de teniente coronel en adelante tiene que pasar por una escuela especial. Esta escuela es para entrenar a nuevos oficiales en sus tareas además de enseñarles que tipo de protocolos deben seguir-

—En otras palabras es un lavado de cerebro disfrazado de curso académico —intercedió Ed.

—Llámalo como quieras Acero. El hecho es que todos los oficiales pasan por esa escuela y tú no vas a ser la excepción —le recalca Mustang un poco molesto.

—¡Entendido generalísimo! —contestó Ed burlonamente.

Roy decidió ignorar al rubio y prosiguió —Serás el jefe de la División de Inteligencia pero respondes directamente a mi según la cadena de comando.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa —respondió Ed mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente —¿Eso es todo?

—Si. Ve donde Breda que él se encargará del papeleo correspondiente. Empiezas la escuela dentro de un mes.

—Entendido —dijo Ed mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Otra cosa-

—¿Qué? —dijo Ed antes de salir de la oficina privada.

—Disfruta de tus dos semanas con tu esposa en Central que después que entres a la escuela de oficiales la vas a extrañar- y mucho. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —le contestó Roy con una sonrisa pícara.

Ed se volvió a sonrojar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

N/A: Lleve la relación de amor/odio entre Roy y Ed a un nivel un poco más maduro, solo un poco más maduro XD

**Voy a escribir un gaiden llamado Lo Que Pasa En Central Se Queda En Central. Son mini-historias de situaciones ocurridas a nuestra pareja favorita mientras pasan sus dos semanas de vacaciones en Central cortesía de Roy Mustang. Es crack fic así que se supone que no hagan sentido XD**

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen o leen esta historia. Especialmente quiero agradecer a todos los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar escrito un review. :3


	5. Incepción

¡Gracias por los reviews! **Gracias Miss Pringles** por la ayuda con el formato en español. Lo estoy practicando poco a poco. :D

Este capitulo se llama Incepción o comienzo (Inception: beginning; start; commencement also the act of instilling an idea into someone's mind by entering his or her dreams. -from Dictionary dot com) Y si, el capitulo marca el tono que la historia va a tener de ahora en adelante.

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

Claro que hay lemons pero estos están modificados según la descripción de Rating M. La historia original (Rating MA o NC-17) se va a encontrar en AO3. **El link a la historia original se encuentra en mi profile.**

* * *

—No te muevas Al —dijo Pinako mientras terminaba de aplicar un fuerte desinfectante a la mordida que infligió Den en el antebrazo izquierdo del joven.

—¡Pero es que arde!

Ella detuvo lo que hacía y lo miró con indiferencia —Ese tipo de comportamiento lo espero de tu hermano, no de ti.

La vieja terminó de desinfectar la mordida y ahora la estaba cubriendo. Al observaba a la abuela mientras ella le vendaba el antebrazo y pudo notar con suma claridad la expresión de preocupación que estaba dibujada en su cara. Sabía muy buen que la abuela se estaba preguntando porqué Den lo había atacado, algo a lo que él ya sabía la respuesta.

oo-OOO-oo

El haber perdido el control frente a su hermano mayor lo había puesto literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Él ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con Ed de su 'problema' pero aún no estaba completamente preparado para ello y colapsar frente a Ed solo le complicó más las cosas. Al había callado su problema por tanto tiempo porque sabía que su hermano siempre se preocupaba de sobremanera con todo lo referido a él, lo cual fue comprobado cuando perdió el control en frente de Ed.

Había ganado algo de tiempo cuando le rogó a su hermano que le dejara explicar su situación en cuanto éste volviera de Central. Esa conversación había ocurrido ya hacía una semana y ahora el tiempo ganado se estaba terminando pues Ed iba a estar de vuelta en par de días. Necesitaba planear lo que iba a contarle a su hermano y una larga caminata por las amplias tierras agrícolas que rodeaban la casa de los Rockbell iba a ayudarle con eso.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el cementerio del pueblo. Se rió para si mismo pues encontró sumamente irónico haber llegado a un lugar donde almas abatidas, como la de él, encontraban un lugar de eterno descanso. Abrió el portón que daba al cementerio y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde yacían sus padres pero primero visitó las tumbas de los padres de Winry. Al llegó al lugar donde se hallaban enterrados sus padres y se postró frente a las tumbas. Mientras pensaba en ellos una parte de él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ellos estuvieran vivos para apoyarlo en esos momentos tan difíciles que él estaba viviendo.

«¡El bebé quiere a su mamá y a su papá!»

Las palabras de Envy destruyeron por completo de su línea de pensamiento. —¡Ahora no! —masculló.

«Como tú digas mi queridísimo Alphonse.»

—¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE YA! —gritó Al a los cuatro vientos mientras se halaba los cabellos ya que no aguantaba más esa situación en que estaba forzosamente metido.

«¡Ja! Eso fue demasiado fácil.»

Al se puso de pie y alejó del cementerio lo mas rápido posible pues no le iba dar el gusto al homúnculo de seguir jugando con sus emociones o de profanar el lugar de eterno descanso de sus queridos padres. Caminó por un largo rato hasta llegar al lugar donde una vez se encontró ubicada su casa y se sentó frente a los restos quemados de lo que una vez llegó a ser un cálido hogar.

No quería regresar a la casa de los Rockbell en el estado emocional en que se encontraba ya que la abuela lo iba a notar y después le iba a interrogar hasta sacarle la verdad. Se quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente sintió otra horrible punzada detrás de su ojo derecho, poco después se fue en blanco.

Alphonse se encontró rodeado de una vasta llanura blanca que por alguna razón le parecía conocida. Comenzó a caminar buscando la manera de salir de aquel extraño lugar. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez maravillado con las escenas fantasmales que aparecían y desaparecían mientras caminaba por la vasta llanura. Se dio cuenta que dichas escenas fantasmales eran fragmentos de momentos que él ya había vivido. Se quedó fascinado cuando descubrió que podía tocar las imágenes que componían las escenas, recibiendo así información sensorial contenidas en esas memorias. Alphonse continuó su camino a través de la llanura mientras interactuaba con algunas memorias. Después de un largo rato pudo divisar una estructura gigantesca que yacía en el horizonte y decidió dirigirse hacia ésta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que dicha estructura era un portal gigantesco, su portal. ¿Acaso había regresado al Portal de la Verdad?

Al se acercó al portal gigantesco y encontró que había una figura humanoide sentada en la misma posición en que se hayó una vez su demacrado cuerpo mientras éste esperaba ser rescatado de aquel lugar. Cuando se acercó más pudo distinguir mejor a esa figura. Él notó que la figura llevaba cabellos largos y escasa ropa negra. Alphonse esperaba que la figura humanoide fuera la Verdad pero su estómago se contrajo bruscamente cuando dedujo que esa figura era el maldito homúnculo desquiciado que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Envy?

Envy no había notado la presencia del rubio hasta que Al pronunció su nombre. El homúnculo se puso de pie y rápidamente dio la media vuelta. Envy estaba tan asombrado como lo estaba Alphonse en esos momentos.

—¡Vaya! Esto SÍ es una gran sorpresa —exclamó Envy mientras una sonrisa viciosa se dibujaba en su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Al le gritó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba pues no sabía lo que el homúnculo era capaz de hacer.

—Ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo es dolor, tristeza y la estúpida cara de tu hermano. Poco después me encuentro tirado aquí y desde entonces he estado buscando la forma de escapar de este maldito lugar.

Alphonse tragó hondo. Envy sí estaba unido a él y tal confirmación que le produjo náuseas. Envy captó el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Alphonse lo que le hizo soltar una risilla.

—Si queridito. Con el tiempo comprendí que me encontraba dentro de tu ser —le contestó mientras suspiraba con aire de fastidio —Desafortunadamente soy parte de ti y de tus patéticas memorias y emociones.

Alphonse sentía que la espantosa situación le estaba sofocando. Llegó a pensar que todo eso no era más que una horrible pesadilla. Envy se aprovechó de la distracción del rubio para abalanzarse en contra de éste logrando así agarrarle por el cuello.

—A la verdad que no entiendo porqué ocurrió esto y a la verdad no me importa un bledo, pero eso si te digo, pienso seguir sacándole MUCHO provecho a ésta situación. Eso es lo menos que me merezco ya que es extremadamente humillante tener que vivir la vida a través de ti —dijo Envy con cara de desprecio mientras apretaba lentamente el cuello del joven.

Al luchó con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de esa mano que lo estaba estrangulando. Un rodillazo propinado a la boca del estómago del homúnculo fue lo que finalmente hizo que Envy le soltara. Alphonse cayó de manos y rodillas al suelo tosiendo fuertemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Envy se rió a carcajadas porque no podía creer que se le hubiera hecho tan fácil dejar al menor de los Elric en un estado tan vulnerable. El homúnculo había reído con tantas ganas que no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Al había quedado completamente estupefacto por lo acontecido. ¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito parásito tuviera tanto poder en un lugar que se supone que es parte de su ser?

—Contéstame esto mi querido Al. ¿Cuánto te espanta el hecho de que estás a mi merced?

Alphonse apretó los dientes y cerró los puños tras oír palabras tan descaradas salir de la boca de aquel homúnculo. Se puso de pie y miró a Envy con desafío.

—Tú a mi no me espantas en lo absoluto. ¡Recuerda bien con quién te estás metiendo parásito!

—¿O sí? —contestó el homúnculo con una mirada depredadora.

Con la agilidad sobrehumana que poseen los homúnculos, Envy embistió nuevamente al rubio logrando así estrellarlo bruscamente contra el suelo. Inmediatamente se puso encima de él sujetándole las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras que usaba el resto de su cuerpo para impedirle el movimiento. Alphonse forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de zafarse del homúnculo pero ésta vez su esfuerzo fue en vano.

—¡Sueltame maldito!

—Creo que eres TÚ el que no sabe con quien se está metiendo.

Envy acercó su cara a la de Al. A esa distancia el homúnculo pudo observar cuán contraídos estaban los ojos color olivo del rubio, también pudo oler el intoxicante miedo que despedía Alphonse de su cuerpo lo que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en su siniestra boca.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de las cosas que puedo hacerte en éstos momentos, queridito?

Envy se acercó más a Al, arropandolo así con sus cabellos largos, y le susurró algo al oído. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes, expresando un estado de puro terror.

—¡Sueltame bastardo! —gritó enseñando los dientes mientras trataba nuevamente de quitarse al homúnculo de encima.

Envy se rió entre dientes y se hecho hacia atrás para disfrutar mejor el estado de terror que había dejado al pobre alquimista.

—¡Relajate Al! No pienso tocarte ni un pelo. Sería demasiado fácil quebrantarte de ese modo y eso no es lo que queremos, ¿o sí?

Envy soltó las manos del rubio pero permaneció sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Volvió a acercarse y se sonrió.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que te desprecio a ti y a tu actitud intachable? —le preguntó mientras se sonreía de oreja a oreja —Voy a mancillar lo que queda de bueno en ti, Alphonse Elric —añadió el homúnculo mientras le daba suaves palmadas al cachete del rubio.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver Envy! —gruñó Al mientras se movía ferozmente para librarse del dominio que tenía el homúnculo sobre él.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que estaba lidiando con el Enano- eso me recuerda que tengo algunas cuentas que resolver con él.

El homúnculo dejó libre al alquimista tras terminar esas palabras. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y se alejó de él.

—¡Vete al infierno! —gritó Al cuando puso suficiente distancia entre ellos.

Alphonse sabía que tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Envy volviera a tratar de atacarlo. Juntó sus manos para crear una transmutación pero se dio cuenta que en ese lugar no habían los materiales necesarios para lograr una reacción alquímica.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes Al? Tú estás bajo mi merced.

De pronto Envy extiende su brazo derecho e impacta la frente del alquimista. Alphonse cae de rodillas chillando del dolor mientras los dedos de Envy se enterraban en su frente. El rubio trató desesperadamente de retirar la mano del homúnculo pero éste ya lo tenía bajo su dominio total. Lo único que Al pudo hacer fue escuchar la risa sádica del homúnculo.

—Vamos a ser uno tú y yo Al, ya lo verás, y cuando eso pase te prometo que nos divertiremos en grande, queridito.

Alphonse se encontró gritando a todo pulmón cuando volvió en sí. Inmediatamente se toco la frente y suspiró del alivio cuando se dio cuenta que su frente permanecía intacta. Le tomó un poco de tiempo en reconocer sus alrededores. Se sentó cuando reconoció que se encontraba en la ruinas de su viejo hogar. De momento sintió que una espuma le colgaba de la barbilla. Con manos temblorosas logró sacar un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se limpió la barbilla. Mientras se quitaba la espuma comprendió que había sufrido otra convulsión, la más fuerte que había tenido hasta el momento. Puso una mano sobre su boca para impedir que se escaparan los sollozos que tenía atrapados en su garganta. En esos momentos deseó con todo su ser que lo transcurrido fuera parte de una alucinación causada por las convulsiones sufridas pero él sabía que todo había sido una realidad.

Le costó trabajo ponerse de pie. Cuando lo logró, trató de dar algunos pasos hacia delante, pero perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Entonces fue cuando empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza seguido un chorreo de líquido caliente que empezó a salir de su nariz. Por puro reflejo Al se tocó el área sólo para encontrar sus dedos cubiertos en sangre. Empezó a hiperventilar ante el terrible descubrimiento pero logró recobrar la compostura al par de minutos. Limpió la sangre de la nariz e intentó ponerse de pie una vez más. Esta vez pudo dar unos cuantos pasos sin caerse así que decidió regresar a la casa de los Rockbell antes de que cayera la tarde.

La caminata le hizo sentir menos mareado pero el dolor de cabeza permanecía ahí, martillando su cabeza. Había llegado a la casa de Pinako y se encontró a Den que le había estado esperando con entusiasmo. La perra movía su cola rápidamente pero detuvo el movimiento cuando Al se le acercó. Den lo olió cuando de repente empezó a gruñirle mientras su rabo se escondía entre sus patas.

—¿Qué te pasa Den?

Alphonse trató de calmar a la perra pero ella se abalanzó encima de él y mordió ferozmente su antebrazo izquierdo.

Pinako salió de la casa para ver cuál era la conmoción. Ya afuera encontró a Den escondida en su casita mientras que Al poseía una mirada perdida, tal como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona.

oo-OOO-oo

—¡Listo! —dijo Pinako mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda. Al ni chistó pues se encontraba nuevamente perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—Alphonse, ¿te pasó algo cuando te fuiste de paseo en la mañana?

El rubio salió de su estupor tras oír esas palabras y notó que Pinako tenía puesta su 'cara de preocupación'. Se regañó así mismo ya que ahora no le quedaba más remedio que medir sus palabras pues se sabía muy bien que la abuela era capaz de desenmascarar a cualquier persona con tan sólo mirarla.

—No pasó nada fuera de lo normal Abuela. Fui a visitar las tumbas de mis padres y después caminé hasta nuestra vieja casa.

—Está bien muchacho. Te creo —le contestó después de una larga pausa —No cociné hoy así que vas a tener que preparar tu cena.

Al exhaló aliviado ya que el interrogatorio había terminado bastante rápido —¿Te vas a acostar temprano?

—Sí mijo. Estos huesos ya pesan, debe ser la edad.

Pinako se fue a su cuarto mientras Al se dirigió a la cocina. La comida ingerida no le ayudó para nada con su dolor de cabeza así que decidió salir de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Estaba contemplando las estrellas cuando Den salió de su casita y se acercó a él.

El incesante ladrido de la perra estaba haciendo que su dolor de cabeza se agudizaba y esto a su vez le estaba enfureciendo. Al amenazó a la perra con una malévola mirada mientras le gritaba un 'cállate la maldita boca' pero la perra no se dejó intimidar.

Fue entonces cuando Alphonse decidió enseñarle a la perra una lección. Juntó sus manos y se arrodilló para tocar el suelo. La transmutación generada lanzó a Den por aire. La perra chilló de dolor cuando se estrelló contra el suelo e inmediatamente salió corriendo a esconderse dentro de su casita. Al tenía una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su cara pues estaba más que satisfecho con haberle infligido dolor a la pobre perra.

—¡Eso es lo que te ganas por haberme mordido jodida perra! —le gritó mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Pinako corrió la cortina de la ventana. Había tenido una corazonada de que algo no andaba bien con Al y el que éste haya abusado de Den con tanta crueldad confirmaba su sospecha. Decidió que iba a echarle un ojo a Alphonse pues iba a averiguar la razón del súbito cambio de personalidad del rubio.

* * *

A/N: ¿Qué creen? ¿Gustó o no gustó? Les dejo a su imaginación lo que Envy le susurró al oído a Al. Pobre Al- poco a poco se está transformando en un malvado, lo que significa que va a estar progresivamente OOC. ¿Y ahora que pasará con Pinako y Al mientras Ed y Winry están en Central?

R&R!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen o leen esta historia. Especialmente quiero agradecer a todos los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en dejar escrito un review.

(n_n)


	6. Metamórfosis

N/A 1: ¡Gracias por el patrocinio! Aquí dejo escrito la misma nota que en el primer capítulo para aquellos que entraron a leer desde el capítulo 6 en adelante.

Decidí escribir Insidioso como drama criminal pues ese tipo de estilo me fascina muchísimo. Éste fic tiene la temática principal en el horror de tipo psicológico con suspenso como su temática secundaria. Lo que esto significa para ti, querido lector, es que leerás un fic de carácter sumamente oscuro el cual sacudirá tu manera de pensar y sentir, en otras palabras: **¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA CARDIACOS!** Así que si eres una de esas personas que se ofenden o afectan emocionalmente por lo llamado mindfuckery (juegos mentales) pues da marcha atrás y busca algo de tu agrado para leer pues aquí no lo vas a encontrar. La verdad es que esta historia está hecha para personas mayores de 21 años por su temática compleja y situaciones adultas, pero, está editada para el Rating M de fanfictionpuntonet. **La original se encuentra en archiveofourown (AO3) pero les advierto que la versión sin editar contiene situaciones muy fuertes.** Puedes encontrar en enlace a mi página de AO3 en mi profile. Lee la versión original si tienes 21 años o más y no te incomodan los temas sumamente fuertes.

N/A 2: Éste mega capítulo es bien oscuro. Quería tenerlo traducido para El Día de las Brujas pero no pudo ser. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Lee el capítulo y verás. Éste es el último capítulo con enfoque en Al pues su de construcción psicológica está casi terminada.

No se crean que ha sido fácil escribir un capítulo como éste. Tuve que sumergirme en los lugares más oscuros de la mente humana para que hubiese un enlace profundo entre historia y lector. Espero que el capítulo sea de gran impacto para ustedes.

Éste capítulo tiene una línea temporal paralela al capítulo 5 de Lo Que Pasa En Central, Se Queda En Central. Les sugiero que lean aquella historia primero pues de ahora en adelante Insidioso se va a poner cada vez más escalofriante.

* * *

**DISCALIMER: La historia que aquí escribo usa personajes del manga/anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Dicha historia es de mi propia invención, y no es supuesta o creída de ser parte del canon perteneciente a la historia de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es de entretenimiento y no es parte de la historia oficial. Esta historia es ficticia y no describe ningún evento o persona real.**

* * *

—ADVERTENCIAS— este fic contiene temas sexuales (con y sin consentimiento), mindfuckery, insinuaciones de yaoi (pero sin acto yaoi), violencia grafica y muerte de personaje(s). —LEE A TU PROPIO RIESGO—

* * *

Alphonse observaba el mundo exterior desde la única ventana de su cuarto. Sus ojos llenos de curiosidad rápidamente se posaron en la casita de Den. Notó que la perra seguía escondida dentro de la construcción de madera, probablemente muy espantada como para salir de ese pequeño santuario de protección. Al suspiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que retornaba su mirada a su preciado diario.

Comenzó a golpear la madera de su escritorio con la punta de los dedos mientras que poco a poco se sumergía en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Envy le causó un daño permanente a su psiquis? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual se sentía tan confundido como si su mente estuviera completamente deformada gracias a una densa penumbra? ¿Dónde dejaba de ser él para dar paso a esa diabólica criatura? ¿Qué pensamientos y que emociones le pertenecían? ¿…y por qué no sentía ni el menor remordimiento por lo que le hizo a Den?

El escandaloso rugido de su estómago hizo que se descarrilara su tren de pensamiento. Había estado tan absorto en su búsqueda por respuestas a todas sus preguntas, que se había olvidado por completo que tenía que desayunar. Guardó bien su diario y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Alphonse encontró a Pinako tomando una taza de café en el área del comedor. —¡Buenos días Abuela! —saludó a la Abuela con su tono siempre alegre y despreocupado.

Pinako se le quedó mirando detrás de su taza. Estaba completamente anonadada con la actitud alegre del muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchachito pudiera actuar como si no hubiera roto un plato? —Alphonse, ¿no escuchaste a Den chillar anoche?

—No Abuela. Yo me acosté temprano porque no me sentía bien. ¿Le pasó algo a Den? —Respondió con un falso sentido de profunda preocupación.

La anciana no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería aceptar que Al pudiera mentir con tanta facilidad. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de ese modo? Carraspeó después que posó la taza sobre la mesa. —Ya hice el desayuno. Puedes ir a servirte lo que gustes. Me voy retirando pues tengo mucho trabajo por delante ya que Winry no se encuentra en estos momentos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —El rubio le preguntó con dulzura.

—No en el taller, pero si necesito que vayas hasta la estación del tren para que recojas un paquete a mi nombre. El paquete contiene una pieza especial que encargué de Rush Valley para poder terminar con el pie del señor Davies.

La anciana se levantó y palmeó el hombro de Al tras pasar al lado de éste. El muchacho la siguió y le ayudó a fregar los platos sucios. Mantuvo la vista pegada a todos sus movimientos hasta que la anciana se adentró en el taller. —Esta vieja se sospecha algo —murmuró para si mismo pues se había dado cuenta que ella lo estaba tratando diferente.

—¿Qué es lo que me sospecho? —Contestó Pinako tras volver a entrar en la cocina.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Abuela —Alphonse le respondió como si nada hubiera pasado.

La anciana lo miró con profunda tristeza. Le dolía en el alma que Al se estuviera comportando de una manera tan mezquina. Exhaló. —No sé que es lo que esta pasando contigo muchacho, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te daré la espalda, —dijo con simpatía. —Nunca pienses que estás solo en este mundo, Alphonse. Tienes una familia que te ama y se preocupa por ti.

Al estaba más que anonadado al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Por qué esa vieja estaba siendo tan condescendiente? Sus cejas comenzaron a fruncirse. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para tratarlo de esa manera? Él ya no era un mocoso para que estuviera hablándole con tanta arrogancia. Sintió que le hervía la sangre.

—¡Te dije que todo estaba bien! —Estaba tan furioso con "el discursito" que sus ojos color olivo brillaban como lava incandescente. El rubio apretó lo dientes antes de dar la media vuelta y largarse de aquel lugar.

Pinako dio un pequeño brinco cuando el joven cerró la puerta tras de él. Desconocía a ese niño que creció junto a su nieta todos estos años. Lo que pasaba con el muchacho era más grave de lo que ella se había imaginado. Aún se sentía aturdida ante el comportamiento tan frenético que Al acababa de demostrar pero aun así tenía que continuar con su trabajo. Pensó que si se mantenía ocupada iba a poder olvidar lo que había pasado, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

Observar a las palomas volando alrededor de la pequeña plaza permitió que el rubio recobrara su compostura. ¿Cómo se había atrevido hablarle a la Abuela con ese tono tan irrespetuoso cuando ella simplemente estaba preocupada por él? —Envy —dijo para si mismo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sentirse estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de la influencia del homúnculo. Gimió mientras escondía su amargada mirada con sus manos.

El rubio decidió en esos momentos que cuando regresara a la casa de la Abuela lo primero que iba a hacer era disculparse con ella por su comportamiento irrespetuoso pues nunca fue su intención de ofenderla de ese modo. Le cruzó por la mente hablar con ella sobre su dilema, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea. Era de suma importancia que hablara con Ed primero además Pinako ya estaba muy vieja como para poder soportar otra desgracia en su vida. Su estómago volvió a rugir con fuerza, recordando al joven que debía comer algo. Por suerte llevaba algunos cens en el bolsillo de su pantalón así que decidió desayunar en la única panadería del pueblo antes de recoger el paquete de la Abuela en la estación del tren.

Pinako creyó haber oído el timbre de la puerta. Le pareció raro pues todos en el pueblo sabían que ella se encontraba en el taller durante horas laborables. Se quitó sus guantes y gafas de seguridad. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la casa. A través de una ventana divisó a un pequeño y joven xingués que iba vestido con la ropa tradicional de su país. Ella concluyó que el hombre buscaba a Alphonse así que decidió abrir la puerta para darle la bienvenida.

—Buen día honorable dama. Me llamo Lao Chang, emisario de la casa Chang proveniente de Xing. Vengo a entregar una carta personalmente escrita por la princesa Mei para el señor Edward Elric.

Pinako pensó que era muy sospechoso que el emisario estuviera buscando a Ed y no a Al. —Va a tener que perdonarnos, Edward esta fuera del pueblo en estos momentos pero Alphonse esta disponible. Si quiere esperarlo—

—Perdone a interrupción, honorable dama, pero la princesa Mei me dio ordenes estrictas de que ésta carta debe ser abierta por el señor Edward Elric. En caso que el señor Edward Elric no esté presente, la carta debe ser abierta por la persona a cargo de este hogar.

La anciana frunció el ceño mientras que rápidamente comenzaba a alarmarse con las órdenes del emisario. ¿Qué demonios había escrito en esa carta? —Yo soy la dueña de esta casa, —contestó de manera cortante. —Esto es acerca de Alphonse, ¿no es así?

Lao Chang se puso tenso. —Como le dije anteriormente, mi único deber es entregar esta carta al señor Edward Elric o a la persona a cargo de éste hogar si el susodicho no está disponible, —Lao Chang respondió de manera fría y severa antes de inclinarse como reverencia. —Ahora si me disculpa, debo volver a la estación del tren antes de que mi tren salga a su próximo destino. Que tenga un bonito día. —El joven dio la media vuelta y rápidamente descendió la loma en que se posaba la residencia de los Rockbell.

La aturdida anciana observaba al emisario desaparecer en el horizonte. Apretó la carta en su mano. —Alphonse, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente ésta pasando contigo?

Al salía de la estación del tren cuando notó a un joven xingués caminando hacia su dirección. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando reconoció que era Lao Chang. ¿Qué carajo hace éste maldito en Risembul? Lo iba a averiguar. —¡Lao Chang! A la verdad que el mundo es bien pequeño… ¿Qué haces por estos rincones?

El emisario palideció cuando el rubio le cortó el paso. No podía creer su mala suerte pues Alphonse Elric era la ultima persona con la cual se quería topar durante su misión. —¡Señor Elric! —contestó nervioso. —Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a tener la suerte de encontrarlo en éste lugar. ¿Cómo se encuentra en éste espléndido día?

Al captó con rapidez la tensión que recorría el qi del emisario. Quedaba claro que aquel hombre sentía repulsión ante su presencia, cosa que el rubio tomó como un insulto personal. Una amplia sonrisa afectada se desplazó a través de su boca mientras fulminaba al emisario con una mirada malévola. —Vamos a dejar los buenos modales y la cortesía para otro día. Ahora, dime, ¿QUÉ PUÑETA HACES EN RISEMBUL? —Su mirada malévola dio paso a una mirada depredadora.

Las actitud intimidante del rubio mantuvieron a Lao Chang clavado en su sitio. —Yo… yo solo vine a Risembul a entregar una carta de la princesa a tu hermano.

Las palabras del joven xingués fueron como un golpe bajo para Alphonse. Primero la maldita de Mei rehusa ayudarlo, después lo expulsa del palacio real y ahora pretende difamar su buen nombre? —Enana desgraciada… —Al apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que sus puños temblaban de furia. Un sonido que parecía más bien un rugido, escapó de los labios del rubio haciendo que el emisario temblara del miedo, pero no quería perder el control como lo había hecho en la mañana pues estaba en un lugar público. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente hasta encontrar su centro de balance. Cuando abrió los ojos miró al emisario mientras le ofrecía su sonrisa más cordial. —Gracias Lao Chang por la información. Por favor envíale a nuestra más querida princesa mis mejores deseos. ¡Qué tengas un buen viaje de vuelta a Xing! —Al se inclinó hacia adelante en forma de reverencia para luego retomar su rumbo hacia la casa de los Rockbell, dejando atrás a un muy asustado y muy confundido emisario.

Fue una buena idea haberse sentado antes de comenzar a leer la carta de Mei Chang ya que su contenido era muy difícil de absorber. Las palabras escritas en la carta le parecían tan ajenas… Eran como si la princesa estuviera describiendo a un completo extraño y no al tierno Alphonse. Si no hubiera sido por lo que vio la noche anterior, ella hubiera descartado el contenido inflamatorio de esa carta por completo. Lo que más le incomodaba era la recomendación de Mei sobre mantener al muchacho alejado de la sociedad porque su inestabilidad podría traer consecuencias nefastas a todos los que le rodean.

—Homúnculo —murmuró la anciana mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus cansados ojos. Esa palabra temerosa le recordó al joven príncipe xingués que una vez fue parte del grupo de rufianes que Ed trajo a su casa durante los eventos que llevaron al Día Prometido. En esa ocasión Edward le contó que el joven xingués estaba siendo poseído por un homúnculo, o un ser artificial, llamado Greed. Le explicó que esa era la razón por la cual el príncipe presentaba tantos cambios de personalidad pues compartía su cuerpo con el homúnculo. En su carta, la princesa Mei escribió que pensaba que Alphonse estaba albergando el homúnculo llamado Envy ya que sintió su cruel presencia entrelazada con el qi de Al. Ese trozo de información también le hizo recordar lo que Winry le había relatado sobre ese homúnculo. Su nieta describió a Envy como la "maldad personificada". También le dijo que había sido Envy el que había hecho una viuda de la señora Hughes y a Elicia, una huérfana de padre. Por ultimo su nieta le confesó que ése era el personaje responsable de comenzar la guerra que sacrificó toda la nación de Ishval y que a su vez era indirectamente responsable del asesinato de su amado hijo y de su querida nuera.

¡Imposible! Mei podría estar equivocada acerca de sus sospechas, pero, ella había sido testigo principal de la inestabilidad de Al. Hacia años que no sentía tanta desesperación. —Al, Ed, ¿por qué la vida insiste en castigarlos con tanta crueldad? —Se secó las lágrimas con su delantar. Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hasta su cuarto. Escondió la carta detrás del falso fondo que tenía su caja de alhajas. Después de mucho pensar, decidió que iba a entregarle la carta a Ed tan pronto él y su nieta llegaran de Central, así los tres podrían discutir cuál iba ser el mejor rumbo a tomar sobre la situación alarmante de Al. La anciana miró el calendario que estaba colgado de su armario. Cinco largos días aún quedaban por esperar.

—¡Abuela, ya llegué!

Pinako se sobresaltó tras oír al rubio llamarla por su nombre. Se calmó lo mejor posible antes de bajar las escaleras e interactuar con el rubio. —¡Te oí muchacho! ¿Es que acaso ésta pobre vieja ya ni puede tomarse una buena siesta? —Dijo mientras bostezaba exageradamente.

—¿Estabas durmiendo a éstas horas? —Mencionó el joven con suma incredulidad.

—Si mijo. Estaba muy cansada y decidí recostarme, —respondió, bastante molesta con el muchacho. —¿Traes el paquete contigo?

—Si, aquí esta. —Al sacó un pequeño sobre grueso del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la anciana.

Pinako sacó una lupa de su delantar e inspeccionó con mucho cuidado la pieza que había mandado a pedir. —Gracias Alphonse, —apretó la pieza en su arrugada mano mientras caminaba hacia el taller. —¿Puedes encargarte de la cena? —Le preguntó al muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Claro Abuela! Empiezo dentro de un rato. —Al respondió con dulzura mientras que pensaba en el plan de acción a tomar para encontrar esa maldita carta.

Ya era de noche cuando Pinako cerró el taller. Le causó gran impresión encontrar la cocina completamente vacía lo que inmediatamente le trajo un mal presentimiento acerca el paradero de Alphonse. Llegó a la conclusión que había una alta posibilidad que el muchacho se haya topado con el emisario xingués, así descubriendo la existencia de la carta de la princesa. La anciana tragó profundo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, pero a pesar del miedo que sentía, ella decidió con encontrar el paradero de Alphonse.

Pinako se detuvo frente al cuarto del muchacho. Inhaló y exhaló. Cruzó los dedos esperando que cuando abriera la puerta, encontrara al joven en su cuarto. Maldijo entre dientes cuando descubrió que la recámara estaba vacía. Se dirigió hasta la recámara matrimonial.

Tuvo que contener la impresión cuando se posó frente al umbral del cuarto matrimonial. Parecía que allí había estallado una bomba pues había ropa, libros y papeles regados por toda la cama y todo el suelo. La siniestra escena tristemente le confirmaba que Al sabía de la carta. De repente sus instintos le gritaban que ella podía estar en peligro pero el amor maternal que sentía por el muchacho finalmente la convencieron de proseguir con la búsqueda. Verdaderamente creía que podría convencer a Al de buscar la ayuda que el tanto necesitaba.

La anciana escuchó ruidos que provenían se su recámara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se acercó al umbral de su cuarto. Allí encontró a Al riendo mientras leía la carta.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dijo el rubio con altanería cuando finalmente notó la presencia de la Abuela en el umbral de la recámara.

Por alguna razón la apariencia tan calmada del muchacho hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber proseguido con la búsqueda del muchacho. Quería huir, pero aunque lograra hacerlo, su edad iba a sabotear su esfuerzo inicial. La única solución lógica era hacer que el joven escuchara la voz de la razón. —No estás bien muchacho… sé que no es fácil de aceptar pero por favor entiende que necesitas ayuda, necesitas ayuda ya. Notó que el rubio parecía estar prestando atención a sus palabras así que decidió continuar. —Vamos a bajar las escaleras, Al. Te voy a preparar un chocolate caliente, de ésos que tanto te gustan, mientras llamo al doctor Richards para que te eche un vistazo. Después de todo tú quieres que Ed te encuentre bien cuando vuelva de Ciudad Central, ¿no es así?

¡—y vuelve otra vez! ¡Qué condescendiente es esta maldita vieja! La carta de Mei crujió en la mano del joven. La intensa rabia que sentía lo hacía temblar, lo hacía perder el control. —Ya te dije que estoy Per-fec-ta-men-te bien. ¿QUÉ CARAJO NO ENTIENDES DE ESO? —Gritó el rubio mientras la fulminaba con una espantosa mirada.

Su plan inicial no estaba dando los resultados que ella esperaba. Podía ver con claridad intensiones malignas dibujadas en la cara del muchacho, pero aun así ella no dio marcha atrás y continuó enfrentando al rabioso joven. —Estás equivocado, Al, —una sonrisa maternal apareció en sus finos labios. —Anoche te vi cuando lastimabas a Den. Fue un acto cruel y malvado. Fue algo que no esta en ti… está claro que estas siendo influenciado por—

—¡CÁLLATE LA MALDITA BOCA! —Al agarró a la pobre anciana por el cuello y la estrelló contra la pared del pasillo. Pinako forcejeo mientras desesperadamente trataba de zafarse de esas manos que la asfixiaban.

Pensó que lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era real y que ése monstruo que tenía en frente era sólo un producto de su imaginación.

Todo comenzó a empañarse. Ahora solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y esto se estaba borrando también. Pensó que había parpadeado y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba poniéndose más oscuro. Trató de volver a respirar pero no pudo pues su cuello le dolía. De repente escuchó un crujido que retumbó dentro de su cabeza. Ahora se sentía pesada, cansada. Nada hacía sentido. Pensó en su nieta una vez más antes de que todo se envolviera en completa oscuridad.

El crujido de huesos trajo al rubio de vuelta a la realidad. Se encontró jadeando como un animal salvaje y gritó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a la Abuela agarrada por el cuello. Abrió las manos y el cuerpo sin vida de Pinako cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo. La anciana parecía una muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo del pasillo. —No… Yo no hice esto—

—No, no, no— Dios mío, ¡NO! —Gritó histéricamente mientras instintivamente se cubría la boca con una mano.

—¿Qué hice? —Finalmente murmuró mientras comenzaba a sentir náuseas. De repente la cabeza de la anciana giró de un ángulo que ponía su desfigurado rostro en línea directa con los ojos del rubio. Esos ojos hinchados cubiertos con venas abultadas, esas aberrantes pupilas dilatadas, esos labios morados, esa lengua hinchada y esa mirada horripilante hicieron que Alphose terminara vomitando por todo el suelo del pasillo. Se limpió la nariz y la boca con una manga de su camisa. Apoyó su espalda de la pared y se deslizó de ésta hasta tocar el suelo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas y comenzó a mecerse hacia alante y hacia atrás.

Al comenzó a mirar fijamente a esa figura inerte que hace poco le había querido ayudar con su "problema". La risa malvada del homúnculo empezó a retumbar dentro de su cabeza. El rubio asintió la presencia de Envy con una mueca que destilaba puro odio. Aún contemplaba el cadáver de la Abuela cuando inexplicablemente comenzó a preocuparse por encontrar la manera de encubrir ése acto atroz que había cometido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Al se acercó más al cuerpo de Pinako y lo estudió como si fuera un medico forense. Observó con detalle todas las marcas dejadas por la estrangulación. Dedujo que podía borrar el daño infligido con la ayuda de alkahestry pero su nivel de destreza sólo le iba a permitir reparar los tejidos cutáneos y subcutáneos. La única evidencia que pudiera quedar bajo escrutinio sería la hioides rota pero estaba casi seguro que en la morgue no iban a realizar una autopsia detallada. Pinako era una mujer muy vieja y si no habían rastros de lesiones externas, el reporte iba a indicar que ella falleció por causas naturales, o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba que ocurriera.

Alphonse sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez antes que ocurriera el rigor mortis. Arrastró el diminuto cuerpo dentro del cuarto y lo colocó de manera que pareciera como si ella se hubiera desplomado en ese lugar. Caminó hasta su recámara y buscó el set de kunai que Mei le había regalado mientras estudiaba bajo su tutela. Colocó cinco de esos cuchillos alrededor del cadáver, haciendo un círculo perfectos con ellos. Juntó sus manos y las colocó dentro del círculo activando una formación de pentagrama. La familiar corriente azul recorrió el cuerpo de la anciana y justo como lo había pensado, el rubio vio como todos los daños externos iban desapareciendo del frágil cuerpo. No pudo contener las carcajadas pues no podía creer que la restauración había sido todo un éxito.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ibas a tener los cojones como para haber algo de éste calibre, mi querido Alphonse.»

El joven permaneció inmutable ante el cínico comentario y continuó verificando que todo dentro de la recámara estuviera escenificado a la perfección.

«¡Bravo! ¡Simplemente espectacular! Parece que si te vas a salir con las tuyas, asesino.»

Al frunció el ceño. —TÚ me hiciste hacer esto.

«Je. ¿Quién sabe… pero este ingenioso encubrimiento definitivamente es todo tuyo.»

Al bajo las escaleras para buscar un balde y un mapo. Cuando subió, limpió el vomito que aún estaba regado en el pasillo. Luego volvió a entrar en la recámara de la Abuela y recorrió el reguero que había hecho allí. Tomó en sus manos la carta de Mei y la deconstruyó con alquimia, luego se dobló a recoger los kunai que estaban enterrados en la madera del piso y los volvió a guardar en su cuarto. Una vez guardado los kunai, entró en la recámara matrimonial y dejo todo como estaba antes. Cuando terminó de arreglar las recámaras, regresó a la suya y se dejó caer en su cama. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo del cuarto mientras que planeaba la historia que les iba a contar a las autoridades cuando por fin se enteraran de la muerte inesperada de Pinako Rockbell.

«A la verdad que la regaste, queridito.»

Alphonse volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras que contemplaba su otra alternativa.

«Debo advertirte, querido, que el decir la verdad significa admitir que mataste a la vieja. TÚ vas a terminar en la cárcel. TÚ vas a romper por completo el corazoncito de tu amorcito y tu querido hermano te va a odiar eternamente por eso. Así que TÚ tienes todas las de perder en esto.»

—¡Maldición! —El homúnculo tenía toda la razón. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pues admitía que no quería perder lo poco que le quedaba.

Al se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras. Tomó el auricular del teléfono en sus manos y le dijo a la operadora que lo conectara con la policía para dejarles saber que Pinako Rockbell había fallecido.

La ambulancia de había llevado el cuerpo de la anciana a la morgue después de un par de horas largas. Ahora el gran vacío de la casa igualaba el gran vacío que el rubio sentía en su alma. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Iba a ser difícil tener que lidiar con amistades en duelo, iba a ser difícil tener que encarar a Ed pero iba a ser aún más fuerte tener que afrontar a una muy dolida Winry. Aun así, tener que lidiar con todos ellos era lo menos que le preocupaba pues su principal preocupación era su inhabilidad de sentir remordimiento por los maléficos actos que había cometido.

El rubio caminó hasta la cocina y tomó del refrigerador el papel con el número de teléfono del hotel en que Ed y Winry se estaban quedando. Volvió hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono y pacientemente esperó por la operadora.

* * *

N/A: Así esta la cosa. Al, pues… cayó dentro de un hoyo bien profundo donde Envy le espera con los brazos abiertos. Esta historia es larga y ahora mismo no parece EdWin pero si lo es.

Mei, Mei, Mei. Hay una explicación razonable del por qué ella no puso personalmente sobre aviso a Ed.

Después de mediados de enero vuelto a escribir nuevos capítulos de esta historia.

Este mensaje es para los que leyeron Lo Que Pasa En Central, Se Queda En Central (LQPECSQEC). Quise escribir esas historias alocadas como vía de escape del horror que es Insidioso. Además quería concentrarme plenamente en EdWin antes que a todos les caiga el veinte. El contenido de los capítulos de LQPECSQEC van de la mano con capítulos futuros de Insidioso.


	7. Memento Mori

N/A: ¡Por fin! Se que me he portado mal y no he actualizado esta historia cuando la versión en inglés va va por el capítulo 12. Tuve un fin de año muy ocupada y también pasé por situaciones fuertes que me hicieron poner en alto esta historia. Retomé la historia en enero de 2013 y he tomado en consideración los comentarios que me han dejado algunos de ustedes por MP. Pienso traducir los capítulos 7-12 lo mas rápido posible para que ambas versiones estén a la par.

He aquí ciertos cambios que han ocurrido desde el capítulo 6 (versión inglés):

1) A petición popular esta historia va a pasar a ser más elevada de tono comenzando desde el capítulo 10.

2) Quite el shippeo pues la trama lo pide así aunque la pareja principal (en mi mente) sigue siendo Edwin.

3) El capítulo 7 comienza donde termina el capítulo 5 de Lo Que Pasa En Central, Se Queda En Central. En Insidioso va a haber menciones del contenido de ese gaijin hasta que complete esta historia.

Como ha va paso una eternidad, para su conveniencia he decidido dejar un pequeño resumen de lo que ha transcurrido hasta el capítulo 6. Esto será algo que haga siempre que haya mucho tiempo de por medio entre actualizaciones.

Ahora les dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**LAS ADVERTENCIAS/DISCLAIMER**

**PARA ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁN ESCRITAS EN EL CAPÍTULO 1. LES RECOMIENDO QUE LAS LEAN ANTES DE LEER CUALQUIER CAPÍTULO DE INSIDIOSO PUES ESTA HISTORIA NO ES APTA PARA CARDIACOS.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HA SIDO ALTERADO Y ES EL MISMO EN AMBAS DE MIS CUENTAS.**

* * *

**RECUENTO**

Al no ha sido el mismo desde que regresó de Xing. El joven ha estado sufriendo de dolores de cabeza y ataques acompañados por cambios drásticos de humor desde que recuperó su cuerpo humano del Portal de la Verdad. Después de un tiempo descubre que la raíz de su padecimiento cae en el homúnculo llamado Envy que de alguna manera está enterrado en la mente del joven Elric. El homúnculo lentamente ha estado ganando territorio dentro de la psiquis del rubio. Mientras tanto Al ha estado buscando desesperadamente la forma de erradicar al parásito de su ser sin la ayuda de su hermano mayor. Por su parte Edward ha decidido aceptar la oferta del General de Brigada Mustang de enlistar de nuevo en la milicia y tomar el cargo de la División de Inteligencia como Teniente Coronel que ocupaba el fallecido Maes Hughes. Edward junto a su esposa Winry viajan a Central para que el rubio complete el papeleo de enlistamiento y para pasar un tiempo libre conjunto a Winry antes de ingresar a la Escuela de Oficiales. Mientras Ed y Winry están en Central, un desafortunado encuentro con el emisario de la casa Chang hace que Al pierda el poco control emocional que poseía pues Mei sabe de su condición. Pinako confirma sus previas sospechas acerca de la inestabilidad del menor de los Elric cuando lee la carta escrita por la princesa xingués. La anciana trata de ayudar al joven frenético pero cae víctima de su descarrilada furia y termina muerta por las manos de éste. Un instinto de auto-preservación se activa en el joven, y en vez de acudir a las autoridades acerca del siniestro, Al usa alkahestry para encubrir el homicidio de Pinako. El joven lleva su fechoría a un nivel más bajo y encubre lo sucedido haciéndole creer a todos que Pinako Rockbell falleció por causas naturales.

**FIN DE RECUENTO**

* * *

Edward esperaba que sucedieran varias cosas cuando ellos regresaran de Central. Esperaba una cálida bienvenida de su querido hermano. Esperaba un ávido intercambio de palabras cuidadosamente escogidas con la vieja Rockbell. Esperaba sentirse un poco incómodo con la susodicha pues aún no podía sobrepasar la imagen de una joven y atrevida Pinako Rockbell —y sus practicas cuestionables— pero lo que nunca espero en su vida fuera regresar a Risembul en medio de una tragedia.

Ed palideció cuando escucho las palabras «la Abuela ha muerto, Hermano», desde el otro lado de la línea. El sentido de culpabilidad terminó apoderándose de él pues Al le contó que había tratado de comunicarse con ellos desde la noche anterior, la noche en que él decidió que hacerle el amor a su querida esposa era mucho más importante que hablar con quien estuviera llamando a altas horas de la noche. Al principio no sabía como decirle a Winry que su único familiar había fallecido mientras ellos andaban de vacaciones. El cielo se vino abajo en cuestión de minutos cuando por fin le dijo a Winry quien había llamado y el motivo de su llamada. Le desgarraba el corazón ver a Winry tan inconsolable… ¿Y por que no iba a estarlo? Pinako había sido su madre y su padre por más de quince años. Ella le había proporcionado a Winry la estabilidad que no hubiera encontrado en otro lado, es más, la vieja también le había proporcionado algo de estabilidad a su maldita existencia.

Gracias a la influencia del General sobre Central, ellos habían podido abordar el tren del mediodía hacia Risembul. Los dos sabían que ese viaje de regreso iba a ser particularmente doloroso pero esas largas horas iban a servirle al rubio para consolar a su acongojada esposa. Llegaron a su destino faltando quince para la medianoche y fueron recibidos por Alphonse que andaba algo retraído.

El viaje en carro hacia la casa Rockbell había sido bastante incómodo. Al evadía el tema de la muerte de Pinako cada vez que Ed le preguntaba al respecto y esto a su vez hizo que Winry explotara de coraje lo que conllevó a un acalorado argumento entre el trío. Afortunadamente habían podido calmarse antes de llegar a la casa amarilla y fue entonces cuando el menor de los Elric divulgó que se había encargado del papeleo con respecto a la autopsia. También les dijo a la pareja que el cuerpo de Pinako iba a ser transportado a la funeraria del pueblo temprano en la mañana.

**oo-OOO-oo**

Edward estaba desesperado por salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se excusó con Winry y salió del cuarto donde se velaba el cuerpo de la occisa. La mezcla nauseabunda de muerte, desinfectante y formaldehído le habían agobiado todos sus sentidos. Desafortunadamente esa época del año tampoco ayudaba con ese olor tan desagradable pues el calor del verano ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El cuerpo de Pinako no iba a durar más de un día expuesto a esa cálida temperatura. El rubio prácticamente corrió hasta el baño cuando imágenes del estado de descomposición de la Abuela le causaron más nauseas de las que ya sufría.

Se sintió mejor cuando se echó agua fría en la cara. Después de un par de minutos el mayor de los Elric movió su mirada que estaba fijada en la boca mohosa del lavamanos hacia al pequeño espejo que colgaba arriba del lavamanos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio la reflexión de su rostro demacrado en el espejo.

Edward absolutamente detestaba las funerarias. Esos sitios tan odiosos siempre le traían a la superficie todos los malos recuerdos de su pasado trágico. Las funerarias le hacían recordar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron poco después de la muerte de su madre. Le hacían recordar la muerte de Hughes, la de Nina… Le hacían revivir con intensidad el momento en que él mismo estuvo al borde de la muerte en el fondo de aquella maldita mina abandonada en el norte del país. El rubio sacudió esos desagradables recuerdos de su cabeza pues no era el momento indicado para sumirse en penas pasadas. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y ser el pilar que Winry tanto necesitaba. El ex-alquimista dio la media vuelta después de secarse las manos y la cara pues ya era hora de regresar al velorio.

**oo-OOO-oo**

Winry se levantó de su silla poco después que Ed se fuera del velorio y se dirigió al ataúd donde yacía su querida abuela. Pinako lucía tan serena dentro de ese ataúd… tal como ella se imaginaba que algún día iba a ser. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a la chispa que fue Pinako Rockbell. ¿Qué había sucedido? La Abuela se veía sana y saludable cuando ellos viajaron a Central… ¿Por qué ahora yacía muerta en un ataúd? La rubia no era tonta. Sabia que su abuela estaba en avanzada edad e iba a fallecer tarde o temprano pero nunca pensó que iba a ser tan rápido e inesperado como lo había sido. Tanto Ed como ella no sabían mucho de lo que actualmente había ocurrido pues Al estaba más que reacio para hablar del tema. La sangre le hervía de tan sólo pensar en la actitud mal dispuesta de su cuñado. La mecánica frunció el ceño tras recordar la pelea de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué Al iba a callarse la boca acerca de algo tan importante para ella? Winry agarro uno de los bordes del ataúd y lo apretó con coraje. Observó nuevamente el cuerpo inerte de su abuela mientras su enojo se transformaba en un dolor que entumecía su alma. Winry cerró sus ojos momentáneamente mientras trataba de aceptar lo ocurrido. Miro a Pinako una vez más y luego volvió al lugar donde había estado sentada desde que llegó a la funeraria. La madre de Pitt se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel acompañado de café caliente. Por lo menos esa mujer alegre iba a poder mantenerla entretenida hasta que Ed volviera del baño.

**oo-OOO-oo**

Alphonse había estado bien ocupado desde que llegaron a la funeraria temprano en la mañana. Prácticamente se la había pasado conversando con todos aquellos que vinieron a rendirle tributo a la fallecida. Su papel de anfitrión había sido tan excelente que muchos estaban agradecidos por su loable detalle, sin embargo, él no había sido tan servicial por así quererlo. La verdad era que quería evitar hablar con Ed o con Winry lo más que pudiera pues ellos estaban más que desesperados por saber que era lo que en verdad había ocurrido con la vieja y él no estaba aún mentalmente preparado como para mentirles desvergonzadamente. ¿Qué había que decir? ¿Qué había matado a la Abuela después de un arrebato de rabia? ¿Qué había hecho un excelente trabajo en encubrir el siniestro?

«—¿Qué te habías disfrutado mucho ver como engañabas a todos?

Al se estremeció. Era cierto lo que Envy decía, y no importaba cuánto trataba de engañarse a si mismo, la cruda realidad era que sentía un cierto tipo de regocijo que nunca había sentido —es más— se sentía completamente orgulloso de haber engañado a las autoridades y haberse salido con las suyas. —Los seres humanos son tan simples después de todo… —murmuró mientras que en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.

«¡Ja! Mejor yo no lo hubiera podido decir, queridito.»

Los ojos de Alphonse se abrieron tan grandes como platos. ¿En verdad él había dicho cosa semejante? Inmediatamente sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de cuán espantoso había sido lo que había aceptado por un hecho— Gracias a Dios que el baño estaba cerca.

El rubio de cabellos cortos ya se sentía mareado cuando llegó al frente del baño. Abrió la puerta con prisa e inmediatamente tropezó con alguien que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente gracias su acción desmedida.

–Lo siento mucho señor— ¿Ed? —dijo mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

—Je… a la verdad que te has puesto fuerte Al —Ed respondió desde el suelo mientras reía vergonzosamente por lo ocurrido.

—Así parece… —Al aceptó mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban —Olvídate de eso… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que te ibas a quedar al lado de Winry?

—Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco —Ed contestó mientras de ponía de pie y se sacudía los pantalones —De todos modos tu sabes cuanto yo odio este tipo de lugares.

—Si… —añadió el menor mientras recordaba su tajada de malos recuerdos —Estos lugares poseen un ambiente muy cargado.

—Oye Al. ¿Tú piensas en contarnos los detalles de lo ocurrido tan pronto la Abuela sea enterrada, verdad?

Al se puso rígido.

—Así lo tenía planeado, Hermano. No había querido decir nada por el bienestar de Winry pues ella ya ha sufrido mucho y no quería verla sufrir demás —El menor de los Elric confesó al mayor usando medias verdades. Esas medias verdades lograron sacar una sonrisa al ex-alquimista de Acero por haber escuchado palabras tan loables.

—Je… No hemos cambiado mucho, ¿no es así hermanito? —Dijo Ed mientras recordaba todas esas ocasiones que habían dejado a Winry a oscuras para que ella no sufriera tanto por ellos —Ella es especial.

—Más de lo que tú te imaginas, Hermano —pensó Al pero decidió responder con una mirada cálida que era acompañada de una sonrisa tierna.

—Bueno Al, me tengo que ir. No quiero dejar a Winry esperando —El mayor le dijo al menor mientras caminaba por su lado. Ed detuvo el paso y se paró en frente de la puerta.

—También tenemos ESA otra charla pendiente —añadió sin voltearse a ver a su hermano. Giró la perilla de la puerta y se dirigió al velorio.

—Eso es así —respondió Alphonse al vacío mientras que su mirada cálida se iba frunciendo. ¡Mierda! Ahora iba a tener que también inventar una historia elaborada que mantuviera su secreto a salvo. ¡Maldito sea!

**oo-OOO-oo**

El entierro fue simple ya la lluvia un cliché. La ceremonia fue corta pero intensamente emotiva a pesar que el sacerdote no supiera mucho de la vida de Pinako. Sólo sabía que ella había sido en vida una experta en el campo de automail y que había criado a su nieta después de que sus padres murieran trágicamente en la Campaña del Exterminio de Ishval.

Durante la ceremonia Ed le sujetó la mano a Winry con firmeza y ella le apretó la suya con aún más firmeza. Para su sorpresa, su esposa sólo había sollozado un poco mientras los trabajadores descendían el ataúd dentro del hoyo en que prontamente iba a ser sepultado. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta buscando consuelo de su parte cuando comenzaron a tapar el ataúd con la tierra recién removida. El rubio de cabellos largos fijo su mirada de Winry a Alphonse.

El menor de los Elric estaba parado a su derecha mientras se escondía de la lluvia una sombrilla. Ed pudo observar un tipo de frialdad reflejada en los ojos de su hermano mientras éste mantenía su mirada fija en el ataúd que estaba siendo sepultado. Por alguna razón esa mirada fija lo ponía nervioso. Definitivamente algo le ocurría a su hermano menor y ese algo era más grande que la muerte de Pinako. Pero Ed no podía discernir que era pues Al era ahora más difícil de leer que cuando era parte de una armadura inerte. Necesitaba saber cuanto antes lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando con su hermano… y nada iba a interponerse entre ellos y ESA conversación que tenían pendiente.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya sido de agrado a pesar del contenido lúgubre del capítulo. No sé si en su país es así pero en el mío es costumbre de servir pastel y café en los velorios.

Gracias por leer y prontamente traduciré el próximo capítulo. Espero ver algunos reviews por ahí… así que no sean malitos conmigo. XD


	8. Picar el anzuelo

N/A: ¡Gracias por los comentarios y mensajes privados! Aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo traducido. Algo si tengo que advertirles, este capítulo tiene un contenido un poco fuera de lo aceptado en el aspecto social, aún así sigue las reglas de FanFiction pero pues… hay mención de "boy x boy"— así que quedan advertidos. Recuerden que Al es una persona muy desajustada en esta historia y se supone que tengas una mente bien abierta para poder apreciar el contenido de éste fic.

* * *

—En primer lugar, —Al expresó mientras se sentaba en la vieja silla reclinable que quedaba al lado opuesto de donde Ed y Winry se hallaban sentados, —Quiero perderles perdón por mi comportamiento tan grosero, especialmente a ti Winry, porque sé cuán especial la Abuela era en tu vida. —El rubio de cabellos cortos se echó hacia delante reposando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos que a su vez posaban encima de sus muslos. —Winry, —dijo mientras la observaba con una mirada seria, —Pensé que estaba protegiendote. Espero que puedas entender que actúe de buena voluntad y que puedas perdonar a este idiota que llamas cuñado. —El rubio le sonrió apologéticamente.

La joven se quedó observando a su cuñado por un largo rato. Ella aún seguía molesta con él por haber sido tan patán pero en el fondo ya lo había perdonado. Ed le contó en la privacidad de su recámara que él había tenido un pequeño encuentro con su hermano menor en el baño de la funeraria en el cual Al le explicó que su actitud tan desapegada se debía a que estaba tratando de escudar a Winry de sentir más congoja. La rubia le comenzó a hervir la sangre de tan sólo pensar acerca del «estilo de protección» que ofrecen los hermanos Elric a sus seres queridos. ¿Cuándo esos hermanos van a aprender que ocultar verdades era cosa de tontos? —¡A! —soltó Winry con extrema frustración, —Al. Eres más que afortunado en tener un hermano como Ed. Si no hubiera sido porque él intercedió por ti yo me hubiera visto en la necesidad de «persuadirte» a que nos contaras lo sucedido.

Al se estremeció en la silla pues la sonrisa salvaje que tenía su cuñada en su rostro le dejó entender que su método de persuasión equivalía a un garrotazo con su llave inglesa.

—Así que Al… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —intercedió Ed antes de que Winry cumpliera con lo dicho.

Alphonse volvió a moverse en su silla. Esta vez se echó hacia atrás, reposando su espalda en el espaldar del asiento. Estaba muy nervioso y sabía muy bien que se estaba moviendo demasiado, cosa que podía ser malinterpretada por su hermano y cuñada… pero era algo que no podía controlar. Él se sentía muy incómodo ya que estaba a punto de descargar una vil mentira a sus seres queridos.

«No seas tan duro contigo mismo queridito. La verdad es que eres todo un experto para ese tipo de cosas.»

Al permaneció inmutado ante el sarcasmo del homúnculo, cosa que le dio a entender que también se había vuelto todo un experto en enmascarar sentimientos.

—No hay mucho que decir, Hermano, —respondió mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, —En la mañana del día en que la Abuela murió, ella me había mandado a la estación del tren para que recogiera un paquete que provenía de Rush Valley. Le entregué el paquete después que lo recogí y fue ahí cuando ella me dijo que se sentía muy cansada y que se retiraba a tomar una siesta.

—Jm… que raro, —intervino la joven mientras cambiaba su mirada de Al a Ed y viceversa, —La Abuela no duerme de día.

—Si lo sé. Pensé que algo andaba mal y subí a verificar que todo estuviera bien con ella… y fue cuando la hallé inconsciente en el suelo de su recámara.

Los ojos de Al se tornaron fríos mientras recordaba lo que en verdad había transcurrido: el coraje, el miedo, la dominación… el poder… el golpe de adrenalina— ¡No! No podía perder el enfoque en esos momentos ya que no podía cometer un error en su falso recuento. El rubio pausó momentáneamente para volver a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Yo… yo le tomé el pulso… pero no había ninguno, —Finalmente contestó.

La pareja de casados permanecieron callados mientras Al contaba los sucesos. En medio de la plática Winry tomó la mano de Ed en la suya y la apretó levemente. Ed sabía que esa era la manera en que ella lidiaba con situaciones difíciles, así que le dejó saber con una suave caricia de su dedo pulgar a su tersa mano, que él estaba ahí por ella. Mientras reconfortaba a su esposa, Ed observó el mismo gélido desapego en los ojos de su hermano cuando éste perdió el hilo de la plática. Tal escena le hizo preguntarse a si mismo si la muerte de la Abuela había afectado a Al más de lo que él daba a conocer. Edward súbitamente sintió una inmensa simpatía por su hermano menor, después de todo él se encontraba a solas cuando ocurrió la tragedia. Tal vez ese desapego era su nueva manera de lidiar con situaciones difíciles… una manera tan diferente de cuando eran niños.

—Al, —dijo Winry, así rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había llenado la habitación, —Gracias por dejarnos saber lo que pasó. Debió haber sido muy duro para ti haber sido expuesto a tan delicada situación. —La mecánica se levantó del mueble y caminó hacia donde Al estaba sentado. Se dobló y abrazó al menor de los Elric con mucho cariño. Ese gesto tan personal hizo que el joven se ruborizara intensamente. —Perdona haberte gritado el otro día. La congoja me afectó más de lo que imaginaba— Ni siquiera paré a pensar en como tú te sentías.

Picaron el anzuelo, pensó el rubio. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida se habían creído todas y cada una de sus mentiras y medias verdades… en esos momentos Alphonse se sintió sumamente asqueado consigo mismo mientras que Envy reía gozoso. Una migraña comenzó a azotar su condenada cabeza, haciéndole sentirse muy mal. El rubio de cabellos cortos se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a su cuarto pensando que tal vez una pequeña siesta iba a ayudarle a sentirse mejor… y tal vez esa siesta también podría llegar a acallar ese odio que sentía hacia su persona, ese odio que atormentaba su abominable ser.

**oo-OOO-oo**

La dulce fragancia a melocotones súbitamente inundó la nariz de Alphonse. Él se movió en el colchón y pudo apreciar la caricia suave de la seda que envolvía su cuerpo. El joven abrió sus ojos y capturó con la mirada la espléndida belleza que le rodeaba. Al sintió una mano tersa que le peinaba sus cabellos dorados. La exquisita sensación hizo que sintiera escalofríos por toda la espalda a tal punto que un suave gemido logró escapar de sus labios.

—Buenos días su majestad, —dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la almohada gigantesca de seda.

Ling yacía a su lado mirándole entre cabellos revueltos mientras jugueteaba con su túnica dorada. Al le sonrió con candor pues pensaba que la imagen del nuevo emperador xingués era simplemente espectacular. El rubio notó que Ling no le devolvió la sonrisa como siempre hacía… lucia triste.

—¿Qué le ocurre su majestad?

—Mi niño dorado…, —Ling dijo con una mirada afligida, —¿Por qué estas llorando?

¿Llorando? Él no estaba— Al inmediatamente sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. En verdad estaba llorando… ¿Pero porque estaba llorando? Lo recordó. Él lloraba porque le había mentido a Ed, porque la había mentido a Winry. Él había mentido porque era un cobarde. Alphonse escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. El emperador se sentó a lado de Al mientras que sus largos brazos envolvían el pecho amplio del amestriano en un cálido abrazo… y fue entonces cuando el rubio lloró con amargura en los brazos de Ling. Cuando las lágrimas se secaron, miró al joven xingués a través de sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

—Soy un monstruo Ling. Estoy lastimando a todos los que me rodean. Lastimé a la Abuela, la maté… tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien otra vez.

—Calla mi querido Al, —Ling respondió mientras posaba uno de sus largos dedos en los labios del rubio, —No debes sentirte culpable, mi querido. Después de todo, ELLOS también han sido unos monstruos. ¡ELLOS te han mentido, te han engañado y te han dañado! ESOS, que proclaman amarte.

Alphonse se puso tenso al escuchar palabras tan desapacibles.

—Es más que justo que tú le hagas a ELLOS lo que te han hecho a ti, —Ling añadió mientras que una sonrisa voraz torcía su rostro. —Intercambio Equivalente, ¿no es así queridito?

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de horror cuando vio que la cara de Ling se trasformó en la de Envy.

**oo-OOO-oo**

El menor de los Elric brincó de la cama. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su recámara. Entendió que había tenido una horrible pesadilla del tipo que dejan un sabor desagradable en la boca. Trajo sus rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho mientras que posó su barbilla sobre éstas… su mirada se volvió distraída. Las palabras «Te han mentido» revoloteaban en su cabeza haciendo que su migraña se intensificara aún más. El rubio vaciló en levantarse de la cama pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió directamente hasta donde se encontraba el espejo en su cuarto. Se quedó mirando intensamente a su figura reflejada en el espejo tal como lo hizo alguna vez en el pasillo de aquel hospital en que atendieron a Ed, cuando aún era una armadura animada en busca de su cuerpo original. Recordó una vez más, tal como en aquella ocasión, las palabras venenosas de Barry—

«Barry estaba parcialmente en lo correcto.»

—¡CÁLLATE LA MALDITA BOCA! —Al rugió.

No iba a darle una oportunidad al homúnculo de jugar con su mente… pero… la pesadilla que acababa de tener y las palabras de Envy ya habían surtido su efecto. El rubio comenzó a sentirse sofocado. Decidió salir de su recámara a ver si tomando un poco de aire fresco iba a ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

Al se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando vio abierta la puerta de la recámara que perteneció a la Abuela. El pánico invadió su cuerpo mientras se acercaba al aposento de la recién fallecida.

**oo-OOO-oo**

Winry no se había atrevido a entrar en la recámara de su abuela desde que regresó de Ciudad Central pero ahí se encontraba frente a ese nefasto aposento, con la mano en a perilla de la puerta, debatiendo si debía entrar o no entrar. Parecía tonto pero ella todavía temía a lo que pudiera encontrar detrás de la puerta aunque Alphonse haya disipado la mayoría de sus inquietudes acerca de lo sucedido con su querida abuela. Winry tragó profundo y giró la perilla.

Para su sorpresa la recámara permanecía intacta tal como ella la recordaba. La cama estaba hecha lo que daba a entender que su abuela no tuvo la oportunidad de reposar en ésta. Winry caminó hasta el buró y tomó un marco que reposaba sobre éste. El marco tenía una fotografía del día de su boda con Edward. En la foto Pinako le bendecía con un beso en su frente, deseándole buena fortuna mientras que ella cruzaba a una nueva etapa en su vida. La joven retornó el marco a su sitio y después enjugó con las manos unas lagrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos. Dio la media vuelta y miró cuidadosamente alrededor del piso de madera preguntándose a si misma en donde fue que Al encontró el cuerpo de la abuela tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en un pequeño hoyo que se hallaba en la superficie de la madera. Se arrodilló frente al hoyo para poder observarlo mejor. El hoyo tenía una forma muy peculiar, así como de diamante, y no era más largo que el ancho de una de sus uñas. El hoyo también era algo profundo. Winry miró a su derecha y vio otro hoyo idéntico al primero pero éste no era tan profundo como el primero… parecía como si alguien hubiera espetado algo en la madera. La rubia se puso de pie para ver los hoyos desde lejos y se sorprendió al encontrar otros tres hoyos alrededor de los otros dos. Era extraño encontrar ese tipo de marcas en la recámara pero más extraño aún era divisar que los hoyos estaban a medio metro de distancia de cada uno y que creaban un círculo perfecto cuando se trazaban líneas por éstos. ¿Qué hacía un círculo de esa índole en el cuarto de su abuela? ¿Acaso ella había puesto en algún momento algún aparato de cinco patas en su recámara? Pero… ¿Qué tipo de aparato deja marcas como esas?

Winry se asustó cuando vio a un muy pálido Alphonse entrar en la recámara. Se veía muy mal y sus ojos estaban llenos de terror… ¿o era pánico lo que veía?

—¿Al? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alphonse maldijo para si mismo pues su encubrimiento no había sido del todo perfecto… se la habían olvidado las malditas marcas hechas por los kunai. Comenzó a sentir pánico gracias a ese desagradable descubrimiento. El rubio miró la cara de preocupación que Winry llevaba puesta pero no logró entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo gracias al maldito tamboreo que retumbaba dentro de sus oídos. El retumbe era tan alto que ni siquiera pudo percibir sus propios jadeos a tiempo. ¡Mierda! Todo comenzó a envolverse en una luz blanca.

—¡Alphonse! Winry gritó cuando el rubio se desplomó en el suelo. Ella corrió a su lado y lo volteó boca arriba. Para su horror el joven comenzó a convulsionar mientras que sus ojos robaban hacia atrás. Sus conocimientos de medicina le hicieron pensar que su cuñado estaba sufriendo de algo parecido a un ataque epiléptico, así que se movió alrededor de su cuerpo y se colocó cerca de su cabeza. Winry sujetó la cabeza del rubio entre sus antebrazos para así minimizar cualquier mal golpe que pudiera sufrir por las convulsiones.

—¡Edward! —gritó la rubia después que logro estabilizar a Al.

—¡EDWARD!

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer el capítulo. No pienso entrar en detalles sobre la relación pasada de Al con Ling y no pienso escribir escenas yaoi. No va con el fic. Eso si, les prometo que después se sabrá porque Al ha tenido tendencias bisexuales y no es porque me dio la gana de escribir a Al como bisexual.

¡Me encantaría saber lo que piensan sobre lo escrito! Actualizare tan pronto pueda pues estoy escribiendo el capítulo 13. ¡Ciao mon amis! XD


End file.
